Never
by Rokudaime Kunoichi
Summary: One day, while the Dursleys were out, a neglected Harry Potter met someone. A boy by the name of Peter Pan, who takes him to Neverland where he discovers what it feels like to be loved. Pre-slash, Pre-Hogwarts. HP/PP crossover.
1. Chapter One: Going to Neverland

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling and Peter Pan belongs to J.M. Barrie. No copyright/trademark infringement is intended and no profit is being made from the making of this story.**

Chapter One – Going to Neverland

Harry curled into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. He whimpered at the loud noise from outside and tried to be brave. It was pouring, and he was stuck outside in the tool shed. One might ask why a ten-year-old boy would be sleeping in a tool shed instead of at home with his parents, but Harry was not a normal ten-year-old boy. According to his relatives—if you could call them that—he was an ungrateful freak that needed to be taught a lesson. While the Dursleys firmly believed they could squash the freakiness out of him, that was not the reason he was left outside. No, the reason he was outside in the rain was because they forgot about him.

Harry had been outside, tending to the garden, and was told not to come back inside until everything was done. It had taken him quite some time to finish all of the yard work, but he eventually finished.. When he had tried to go back inside, he'd found the back door locked and every light in the house turned off. The Dursleys had obviously turned in for the night, and little Harry was left outside. It had started pouring not long after that, and Harry had quickly looked for a place to stay. The shed was the only option Harry had unless he wished to stay out in the rain.

While he was grateful for the dry place, Harry was completely terrified of the shed. It was dark, and not in the good way. It wasn't like his cupboard under the stairs, all small and safe and secure. No, the shed was big enough to hide other creatures in it, and Harry's mind kept playing tricks on him. His small, malnourished body shook in fright at the many images he kept seeing. Possible scenarios flashed through his mind, and he shut his eyes tightly. Harry took deep breathes and tried to fall asleep. A sudden movement had Harry crying out.

_'It was only my imagination,'_ Harry thought to himself, trying to catch his breath. _'Nothing else is in here. It was only my imagination.'_

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed something moved again. He froze, his breathing getting heavier and faster. Whatever was in the shed with him moved again, and cold fear grabbed at Harry's little heart. The thing moved closer to him, and Harry closed his eyes. He pretended to be asleep, hoping that whatever was there would leave. Something feather-light swept across his face in a caressing manner. Unconsciously, Harry leaned into the touch. Slowly, he opened his eyes a tiny bit. Seeing nothing, he opened them all the way. There was once again movement, but he found himself feeling less scared. Something poked him in the shoulder and Harry turned around.

The thing in there with him was completely black. It was the outline of a person, and Harry furrowed his brow. Just what exactly was this thing? Tentatively, Harry reached out to touch it. He noticed the thing do the same thing, and he jerked a little when they made contact.

"What are you?" he whispered. The thing cocked its head to the side. "Can't you speak?"

It shook its head.

"Well, what are you?" Harry asked again, looking at it. The thing pointed to behind Harry, and the small boy turned. He saw nothing but his own shadow. "You're a shadow?" he asked, understanding filling his eyes.

It shook its head 'yes'.

"Well, who's shadow are you? Don't you belong to somebody? Where is he? You are a 'he', right?"

The thing's shoulders shook in a way that made Harry think it was laughing. It nodded its head, and Harry grinned a little before frowning.

"How did you end up over here? If my relatives see you, you'll get in trouble! You should hide until whoever owns you comes back to get you," Harry informed the shadow happily. "This is really weird. I've never met a shadow before. Maybe it's magic?" His green eyes grew wide. "You know, my relatives say there's no such thing as magic. They say that magic doesn't exist, but they must be wrong. Lots of things have happened to me before that seem like magic. There was a time when I accidentally turned my teacher's hair blue. Oh, and there was the time when—"

The shadow put its hand over Harry's mouth. Harry blushed, realizing he had been rambling. The shadow seemed to chuckle, and removed its hand from Harry's mouth.

"Sorry," mumbled Harry. "Well, I'm going to go to sleep right now, so if you want, you could sleep next to me. Shadows sleep, don't they? Well, good night."

Harry smiled at the shadow before curling into a ball again. He shivered, his wet clothes making him very cold. Sitting up, Harry stripped until he only had on Dudley's oversized underwear. There was a small, oily rag on top of a box, and Harry used it to dry his tired body. Sighing, he laid back down and attempted to go to sleep. He was still cold, and light tremors traveled down his body. One of Harry's eyes opened when he felt the shadow place its being atop him. Harry smiled and fell asleep, feeling very warm and safe.

When Harry awoke the next day, it was to muffled noises coming from the Dursley household. He was confused for a moment before remembering how he got caught in the storm. Harry tried to sit up, but his body felt like it weighed a ton. Groaning, Harry vaguely realized that he didn't feel so good. His stomach and throat hurt, and his head was spinning. Looking around, he noticed that the shadow was gone, or possibly hiding. Harry coughed weakly when the shed opened to reveal a disheveled Aunt Petunia.

"Vernon, the boy is in here!" she called out to her husband before glaring at her nephew. "Boy, why weren't you in your cupboard this morning? Because of you, my Dudders had to wait for his breakfast!"

Harry attempted to reply, but all he could manage was a weak groan. Petunia's eyes narrowed before she walked over to him. Feeling his flushed forehead, Petunia paled considerably.

"What's going on here?" Petunia turned to look at her husband. "What's the matter, Pet?"

"Vernon, he has a fever. What if they come by to check on him?" Vernon paled as well.

"Now, Pet, don't be ridiculous. They haven't checked on him in years," the large man tried to reassure.

"What if they decide to check on him since it's close to his eleventh birthday? What'll we do then?" Petunia snapped, distraught.

"No, no, they won't ever find out. We'll bring the boy inside, make sure he gets better, and this whole thing will be forgotten." Petunia nodded her head.

"Yes, you're right. Oh, I'm sorry for getting angry at you, dear. It's just, I don't want them to come here and have our Dudders exposed to even more of their freakishness."

"I understand, Pet. Here, I'll take the boy inside. Then we can forget the entire thing ever happened."

Vernon picked up Harry almost carefully, sneering at the delusional boy. He didn't notice the shadow that had stayed with Harry the night previous hide in Harry's shadow. Petunia grabbed the sopping wet clothes and followed her husband, closing the shed. She made sure none of the neighbors noticed them, and breathed a sigh of relief. Vernon took their nephew upstairs and placed him on a tiny mattress in Dudley's second bedroom.

"Vernon, maybe we should call the doctor," Petunia said quietly, looking disdainfully at her pitiful nephew. "The sooner he gets better, the lesser the chance those freaks will come to check up on him." Vernon looked like he'd swallowed a lemon.

"Are you sure, Pet?"

"I'm sure," she snapped. "And when the doctor asks how this happened, we'll tell him that the boy played in the rain despite us sending him to bed."

"Alright, Pet. If you're sure," Vernon said, sneering at his nephew one last time before going downstairs to make the phone call. Petunia took one last look at her husband before going downstairs to get the boy some soup and ginger ale. They had to at least make it look like the boy was loved and cared for.

Harry moaned pitifully in pain. His head was spinning, and he felt like he was going to throw up any minute now. Looking around weakly, he realized that he was not in his cupboard under the stairs. No, the bed he was laying on was much more comfortable than the springy cot he was forced to sleep on daily, and while the place he was in was dark, it wasn't as dark as his cupboard. Harry's green eyes widened as he suddenly erupted into a fit of coughs, making his body shake in pain. The door to the room he was in opened and somebody was holding his arms up.

"Keep your arms up," snapped the voice. Harry barely recognized it as Aunt Petunia's. When he stopped coughing, his aunt shoved something in his hand. "Swallow the pill with this," she instructed, handing him a glass of ginger ale. Harry took it and did as he was told, his arms shaking. He managed to drink down everything without spilling it once, and Aunt Petunia snatched the glass away. She forced him to lay back down, and she placed a cool rag on his forehead before leaving, mumbling the whole way.

Harry's eyes caught the faintest of movements, and he looked at the source. The shadow was with him, and Harry's heart swelled with warmth. Maybe the shadow could be his first friend? Harry smiled weakly at it and closed his eyes. He could feel the shadow wrap itself around him like it had done last night, and Harry felt giddy. This was his friend—his first friend ever! Of course, he wondered if other people had shadows for friends. Harry snorted. If they did, it's not like he could just go up to somebody and ask them. They'd probably think he was crazy and the Dursleys would most definitely agree with them and send him off to the Happy Hotel.

"You're still here," Harry whispered, regretting it immediately when his mouth and throat felt like it was on fire. The shadow put a finger to Harry's lips, signaling him to not speak until he was better. It nodded reassuringly and wrapped itself around Harry once more. Harry smiled happily and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

It took Harry almost a full week to recover, and thankfully, the shadow stayed by his side the entire time. Of course, the Dursleys had yet to discover that he'd made a friend. He hoped they never found out; he liked his new friend. It was nice to have somebody to play with. The shadow, as if sensing the disturbing thoughts practically radiating off of him, wound its body around Harry's in a comforting way. Harry smiled sadly at the shadow. He felt bad for thinking this, but a part of him wished the owner would never come for it.

Peter happily flew across the skies of London. Beside him Tinker Bell rolled her eyes. They flew quickly to Little Whining, Surrey. Seeing the familiar place, Peter flew ahead to look for the precise house. Normally, he could tell which of the perfect houses was the one he was looking for because **_he_** would be out in the garden, tending to the plants. Not this time, though. No, this time the pretty boy with the gorgeous green eyes was not out there.

Peter quickly hid behind a roof as the door to one of the houses opened and familiar people stepped out. He scowled as he recognized the very large man and very ugly woman that always yelled at the boy, and the large bully that always chased and beat up the boy. They were apparently going out somewhere, and Peter began to grin. If they were going out, that could only mean one thing.

The very pretty boy with the big green eyes would be home. Alone.

Peter watched eagerly as the horrid family entered a rather impressive car and drove off. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. With those people out of the way, he could finally meet the small, green-eyed beauty. Tinker Bell tapped Peter on the shoulder.

_◦Are we going to go in or not?◦_

Peter grinned. ◦Of course we are! And then we can see him again. I wonder why he wasn't gardening today?◦

_◦Let's not forget your shadow got away again.◦_

◦Oh yeah, I almost forgot,◦ Peter said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Tinker Bell rolled her eyes again.

_◦Of course you did. Let's go before those people come back.◦_

Peter frowned at the thought of those horrible people coming back. He didn't like them, not one bit. ◦You're right, let's go!◦

They flew into the backyard of Number 4, Privet Drive. Peter walked to the back door and wasn't surprised that it didn't open. Tinker Bell hurriedly fit through the key hole and, with some difficulty, turned the lock. Peter entered the house and his nose wrinkled in disgust. On the walls were many pictures of the horrid family, but none of the pretty boy that captured his attention. That was very peculiar because he knew for a fact hat the boy lived with these people.

_◦Perhaps we should look for your shadow first. Maybe it's seen the boy.◦_

Peter nodded his head, deciding that Tinker Bell's idea was a lot better than panicking, which was something he was so not doing. Closing his eyes, Peter could sense his shadow was on the top floor. Tinker Bell followed him up the stairs and into a room. It was pretty dark inside with only Tinker Bell as a light source until he switched a lamp on.

Peter's breath caught in his throat. There was the boy, looking as beautiful as ever. He was sleeping and his dark locks framed his pale face. His lids were closed, hiding his dazzling emerald eyes and revealing long, girlish eyelashes. Peter's eyes traveled to the soft-looking pink lips and his heart fluttered unfamiliarly. A heavy blush danced across his face.

The boy groaned, causing Peter to freeze. Tinker Bell hid behind Peter before peeking over his shoulder. Her eyes widened and she began pointing in a frantic manner. Peter looked at where she was pointing and his eyes widened as well. His shadow was curled around the boy, and he felt insanely jealous before promptly shaking his head. Jealous of his own shadow—how stupid. Then again, said shadow had a mind of its own.

As if on cue his shadow woke up and untangled itself from the boy. Peter tried to grab it, but his shadow was too quick. It went on top of the ceiling and teased him, seemingly blowing a raspberry.

"Come down here!" Peter growled, glaring at the shadow. It shook its head and continued to mock him. Peter jumped up and caught the shadow's foot. The shadow tried to break free of Peter's hold, but wouldn't let up.

"Who are you?" Peter and his shadow froze before turning to look at the boy.

"Um," Peter started.

"Is that your shadow?" the boy asked politely, receiving a dumb nod. "Do you need help getting it to stick?"

"Well, yeah," Peter said sheepishly. The boy smiled widely at him.

"I'll be right back, stay right here," he said as he left the room. He came back a couple of minutes later with a needle, thread, and a thimble. For once, Harry was thankful that Aunt Petunia made him learn to sew and cook.

"How come you didn't look surprised when you saw me here?" Peter asked as the boy began to sew on his shadow.

"Well, I figured whoever the shadow belonged to would come back for it," was the quiet, detached reply. "What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Peter Pan."

"Nice to meet you, Peter. My name is Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry. I hope you don't mind, but I have a question to ask you."

"Oh," Peter said. "Sure, what is it?"

"How did your shadow get separated from you?" Harry asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well, I was leaving when that stupid rain storm started. I went to leave, but I got hit by lighting and my shadow got separated from me," Peter explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hit by lightning?" Harry squeaked. "Are you alright? How did you survive? And how is it possible that you can fly?"

"I'm fine," Peter said, grinning. "It was nothing, really."

"All done," Harry said. He cut off the remaining bit of thread and took off the thimble before watching Peter make sure the shadow was on securely.

"Thank you," Peter said.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, standing up and putting away his sewing tools. He refused to look at Peter, and his expression was downcast.

"What's the matter?" Peter asked, frowning lightly.

"It's nothing," Harry said, his voice tight.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be like this." Peter bent down so he could look Harry in the face. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Well, it's just ... your shadow was my only friend. And now you're going away," Harry confessed. Peter looked at him softly.

"Why don't you come back with me?" he asked, causing Harry's head to snap upwards.

"Go back with you? Go back where?" the smaller boy questioned.

"To Neverland, of course!"

"Neverland? Where's that?"

"You know where that giant clock in London is, don't you? Well, we go second to the right and then straight on till morning," Peter responded eagerly, his brown eyes shining joyously. "And you can come with me and Tink!"

"Who's Tink?" Harry asked, his nose scrunched up in confusion.

"Tinker Bell, of course. She's a fairy," Peter explained. Tinker Bell, who had been forgotten until now, flew to Peter's shoulder.

_◦Is he coming with us, Peter?◦_

"What is she doing?" Harry asked.

"She's talking in fairy language. She asked if you're coming with us."

"Well," Harry said as he wrung his hands, "I don't know how to get there."

"We fly there, of course!"

"Fly?" Harry's eyes bulged. "You can fly?"

"I fly all the time," Peter boasted, puffing his chest slightly in pride. "And don't worry; I'll teach you how to fly. All you need is a little bit of pixie dust and to think happy thoughts."

Tinker Bell sprinkled some dust on Harry, offering him a wide smile. _◦Try it,◦_ she encouraged, despite the fact that he couldn't understand her.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts. To be completely honest, he had none. The Dursleys hated him and made sure his life was miserable. He scanned his brain for a happy thought, and the night in the shed came to mind. He had been so happy when the shadow agreed to be his first friend. Harry began to smile, unknowingly floating in the air. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he wasn't on the ground and he panicked. Peter held onto Harry's hands, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat, and held him steady.

"See? You got it already!" he said, grinning madly. Harry blushed heavily from both the compliment and the way Peter was gently holding his hands.

"Will your parents mind if I go?" Harry asked nervously.

"I don't have parents," Peter replied.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, offering Peter a quick hug. "I don't have any parents either."

"What about the people you live with?"

"The Dursleys? No, I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. I'm sure they won't even notice that I'm gone," Harry replied. Peter couldn't imagine why, but decided not to ask, seeing how down Harry looked.

"Well, we'll have lots of fun at Neverland! And we don't have to ever grow up!"

"Really?" Peter decided he liked the way Harry's eyes sparkled whenever he was happy.

"Yup. We can be kids forever!" Harry grinned.

"I'd like that a lot," he said softly.

"Then let's get going! There's no time to waste," Peter said, flying to a window. He opened it and held out his hand for Harry to take. Tinker Bell smiled brightly at the small boy and waved him over as she flew out the window. Harry seemed to have made up his mind as he smiled widely and grabbed Peter's hand. Gently, Peter floated out of the window, bringing Harry with him. Harry was a little nervous at first, but he trusted Peter (his second friend!).

"This is amazing," Harry whispered as they flew over London. He closed his eyes and let the gentle breeze go through his hair. Peter watched him, smiling softly. He was confused as to why his heart acted funny, but paid it no mind.

"This way," Peter said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading him around several chimneys. They saw the clock and rested on the minute hand.

"Everything looks so beautiful from up here," Harry said, offering Peter a bright smile. They were still holding hands, and Harry blushed every time he glanced at them. He decided he liked holding Peter's hand.

"Neverland looks more beautiful than this," Peter promised. "And there are so many places I can take you."

"Really? It's hard to imagine anything being more beautiful than this," Harry responded. "The lights look so pretty from right here. And the sky is so clear tonight."

Peter let Harry admire everything for a moment longer. "We should start going," he said softly.

Harry nodded. "Alright, let's go," he replied, cheeks still flushed from his excitement.

"Hold onto my hand tightly; the ride can get a little bumpy," Peter warned as they flew off of the clock.

They continued flying for what felt like hours to Harry. Suddenly, Peter's grip on him tightened and he sped up. Harry gasped as he could see their destination coming closer and closer. And then—bam! When Harry opened his eyes, his breath caught in his throat. Peter was right; Neverland was beautiful. His hand reached out to touch the cotton-soft clouds and he giggled when a little bit of the fluff tickled his cheeks. Emerald eyes sparkled with joy and excitement.

_◦Peter, we need to be careful. What if Hook finds him?◦_ Tinker Bell warned. Peter's face hardened slightly. If Hook knew what was good for him, he wouldn't dare touch Harry. Not unless he wanted to be fed to that crocodile alive.

"You were right," Harry murmured. "This place is more beautiful than anything I've ever seen!"

"Told you so," Peter responded, letting a little bit of his satisfaction show in his voice. "I'll have to introduce you to the Lost Boys."

"Lost Boys? Why are they lost?" Harry asked, confusion shining in his eyes.

"Well, they're called the Lost Boys because when they were little, they got lost. But I found them and brought them here."

Harry smiled at him. "So, they're not lost anymore?"

"Nope. They're my friends, and I'm sure they'll want to be your friends, too!"

"What if they don't like me?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Don't worry; they'll love you!" Peter reassured. Tinker Bell nearly squealed. Harry and Peter were getting along so well. It was about time that Peter found somebody he liked. She could already see the beginnings of a crush forming.

"Are we almost there?" Harry asked.

"Just about there," Peter said. They were flying towards a rather large tree, and Harry scrunched his brow in confusion. Ignoring Harry's look for the time being, Peter pulled at a vine and a secret passage was revealed. They all flew into the dwelling, and shouts could be heard. Tinker Bell shook a bell and everything ceased.

"Harry," Peter started, "these are the Lost Boys."

A/N: I know it's unusual and unorthodox to create a Harry Potter/Peter Pan crossover, but I like it. I hope you enjoy this as well. This is going to be pre-slash with the Harry/Peter pairing. Any feedback would be great.

This chapter has been beta-ed by **Maxim**. Many thanks to him.


	2. Chapter Two: The Lost Boys

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling and Peter Pan belongs to J.M. Barrie. No copyright/trademark infringement is intended and no profit is being made from the making of this story.**

Chapter Two – The Lost Boys

"_**Harry," Peter started, "these are the Lost Boys."**_

"Um, hi," Harry said, wringing his hands.

"Hello," the Lost Boys said in unison. There were six of them in total, and they had on animal costumes. One had on a costume of a fox, another had on a costume of a bear, another had one of a fox, a short one had the costume of a skunk, and two twins had on raccoon costumes.

"Alright, Harry. This is Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, Twin One, and Twin Two," Peter said pointing to the skunk, bunny, fox, bear, and raccoons respectively.

"Was he lost too, Peter?" Slightly asked, inspecting Harry thoroughly.

"Of course not, blockhead! Harry's too smart to get lost. He came with me," Peter said, causing Harry to blush. "Come on, Harry, I'll show you around."

"Oh, right! It was nice to meet you," Harry said as he followed Peter. He didn't see the other boy whispering something to Tinker Bell, and soon they were off.

◦_Alright, guys! Peter wants us to build Harry a house,_◦ she announced.

"Huh? Why would he want us to do that?" asked Twin One.

"Why would he want us to do that?" echoed Twin Two.

◦_Because,_◦ Tinker Bell said, annoyance clear in her voice, ◦_Harry was raised in a civilized society. Peter wants him to feel comfortable, and that's where the house comes in. Curly, you're in charge of building it. Everybody else, follow his instructions._◦

While the Lost Boys were busy trying to make a perfect house, Peter was showing Harry all around Neverland. They were currently at Mermaid lagoon with Harry the center of the Mermaids' attention.

"Oh, dear! You're a mess," exclaimed a red-headed mermaid. "We need to get you all cleaned up!"

Harry blushed, looking at his hand-me-downs. They were Dudley's old clothes, and were much too big for his malnourished frame. His pants were held up by an old belt of Uncle Vernon's, and it had to have a new hole poked in it for the belt to properly do its job. All-in-all, Harry looked like a homeless orphan in rags.

"You're right, Maribel. He needs new clothes and everything," a blonde mermaid commented.

"Of course I'm right, Christy!" Maribel said, slightly offended. She turned to Peter. "Oh, Peter, please let us fix him up!"

Peter shrugged. "It's not my decision. Ask Harry."

"Harry," Christy and Maribel said in unison, "will you _**please**_ let us fix you up? Please?"

"I don't want to be a bother," Harry replied, blushing.

"Oh, no, dear! You won't be a problem at all. We want to do this. You'll look much better when we're through with you," Christy assured him.

"He doesn't look bad," Peter blurted out, blushing afterwards when he realized what he had just said.

"Of course he doesn't," Maribel responded. "But he'll look so much better after we get him in something better to wear."

"Do you even have clothes for a human boy?" Peter asked.

"Of course we do," the redhead said immediately. "Who do you think created all of the clothes that the Lost Boys wear? While I don't think he'll look very good in animal skins and things of that nature, we'll fix him up just right. Trust us, Peter. What do you say, Harry dear?"

"Well, if you're sure I won't be a bother," Harry said. Maribel and Christy squealed and splashed joyously.

"Excellent, Harry," Christy beamed. "There's no time to waste! You'll come with us underwater, and we'll have the other girls create your clothes while we work on that hair of yours."

"Wait," Harry cried. "I can't breathe underwater. And I can't swim."

"We know that, dear," the blonde said, smiling. "We're going to give you some plants to eat and you'll grow gills. Now, the process isn't exactly painful, but it is uncomfortable. And don't worry about not being able to swim; we'll be right next to you the entire time. Maribel, could you go get it?"

The redhead nodded and disappeared underwater. She came back a few minutes later, holding a green plant in her hand. It looked like asparagus and Harry wrinkled his nose. He didn't like vegetables much. Christy took the plant from Maribel and gave it to Harry.

"Peter, you go! Come back for him in an hour and a half, you hear?" Maribel said, shaking her finger at Peter. The green-clad boy nodded his head. Maribel smiled and motioned him to come closer. "Don't worry; you won't be able to stop looking at him when we're done," she whispered in his ear. Peter spluttered and his face took on a red hue. Harry's innocent look aimed right at him didn't help matters any.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking at Peter and Maribel.

"Oh nothing. I just told him a joke. Now, eat that plant right up and we'll be off," Maribel demanded.

Harry closed his eyes and ate the plant, scrunching his face at the taste. For a moment, nothing happened and he feared it wasn't working. Then he felt like he was going to throw up. The tight knot in his stomach traveled all the way up to his throat, and he collapsed onto his knees. Peter, having seen the transformation before, didn't panic. He gently ushered Harry into the water and Harry groaned. Before he knew it, he was underwater and breathing as if he was born there. Glancing at his hands and feet, he noticed the webbing he had between his fingers and toes.

"Cool," he whispered in amazement. Maribel and Christy chuckled.

"Come on; we have exactly an hour and a half before the transformation wears off and Peter comes back for you."

The two mermaids led Harry deep into the sea, and soon they entered a cave. It looked creepy and unwelcoming—at first. As soon as the mermaids entered, the dark and damp cave changed right before their eyes. Harry gaped at the sight. The cave was very spacious, housing four other mermaids. Very large shells—Harry assumed the mermaids used them like beds—were placed in the back of the dwelling. The other mermaids took one look at their new guest and immediately swam over to him.

"So cute!"

"Who is he?"

"His eyes are so pretty!"

"Why is he here?"

"Ladies, this is Harry. He's Peter's guest, and we've agreed to give him a makeover of sorts. Harry, this is Abby, Sheila, Trixie, and Emily," Christy said loudly, pointing at the black-haired, brown-haired, blue-haired, and purple-haired mermaids respectively.

"Hi," Harry said nervously, twiddling his fingers.

"We only have an hour and a half before the transformation wears off," Maribel said. "Emily, Trixie, I want you both to start working on some clothes. Be sure to place anti-wet and indestructible spells on them." The two mermaids nodded before swimming away to gather necessary items that would aid them in the process. They grinned madly, imagining all the lovely cute things they could dress Harry in.

"Spells?" Harry asked.

"Yes, dear. They're going to use mermaid magic to put spells on your clothes so that they don't get wet and indestructible spells to make sure they don't break," Christy explained.

"Do all mermaids have magic?" Harry asked, cocking his head in his curiosity.

"Of course, dear. The type of magic you have and the way you look depends on where you came from, just like it does with humans. Now, come over here please. We have to work on your hair," Maribel said, ushering him over. 'You'll need a trimming."

"Um, I don't think it will work," Harry said in a small voice.

"And why not?" Abby asked in a soft voice.

"Well, my aunt tried cutting my hair before and all it did was grow back overnight."

"Interesting," Sheila murmured. "Well, we'll be cutting your hair with mermaid magic. It shouldn't grow back."

"Don't you worry about a thing, dearie," Christy cooed. "We'll take care of everything." A glint entered her and the other mermaids' eyes. Harry gulped, wondering if he would make it out of this situation alive.

For the next hour and a half, the mermaids worked very hard on Harry. They trimmed his hair and styled it. Instead of looking like a bird's nest, it was now straightened and covered his odd lightning bolt scar and one eye. His hands, which had been calloused from years of yard work and heavy labor, were now smooth and baby-soft thanks to some cream the mermaids applied. His entire body was cleansed of pores and other nastiness. When his new clothes were done, his old ones were abruptly taken off and thrown away. Harry blushed when the mermaids saw his boxers, but they paid him no mind as they continued to dress their little doll. When the hour and a half was almost up, they took him up to the surface. Peter was already there and waiting for him.

Peter's jaw dropped when he noticed the transformation. Harry looked absolutely stunning. His skin glowed healthily, unlike the pale sheen it had taken when he had first arrived. His hair was dry despite the fact that he was underwater, and Peter had no doubt that the mermaids had put some sort of spell on it so that when Peter saw him, he would be speechless like he was now. Peter picked up his jaw and his eyes scanned Harry's clothes. They were perfect for his small, lithe frame. Unlike the Lost Boys, whose clothing resembled that of an animal, Harry's clothes made him look like the British gentleman he was. He had on three-quarter pants, or capris as the Americans call them, and a short-sleeved green shirt on. In his hands were other clothes that the mermaids had made for him. Peter couldn't help but notice that the shirt brought out Harry's eyes.

"You, uh, you look great," Peter said finally, still blushing a little. Harry smiled widely and turned around.

"Really? I quite like this new look!"

"It suits you." Peter turned towards the mermaids. "Very nice job," he mumbled.

Maribel and Christy shared a look before smirking. "It was no problem. We rather enjoyed having a doll to play with. It's been so long."

"Well, we best get going now." Peter took Harry's hand and they were off. Harry waved goodbye at the mermaids and shouted his thanks, laughing all the while. The mermaids replied with the same enthusiasm before diving back under the water. Harry turned to look at Peter.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see when we get there," was his response. Harry exhaled upwards, causing the fringe above his eye to fly up for a brief moment. Peter chuckled but refused to let up. He was especially proud of himself when he resisted Harry's puppy eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked, looking over his surroundings.

"Yes," Peter replied, landing atop a cliff.

"What are we going up here?" Harry asked curiously.

"I," Peter said, "am going to teach you how to fight with a sword."

Harry's eyes bulged. "Fight with a sword?" he squeaked nervously.

Peter nodded and gave Harry a sword that he had placed on the cliff earlier that day. "Harry, you have to understand, not everybody is nice in Neverland. Just like your world, this world has bad people also. In here, the pirates are my enemies. Most especially, Captain Hook. You need to be able to defend yourself if he ever finds out about you."

Harry nodded, realizing the seriousness of the situation, and put his clothes to the side. "Alright, Peter. I can't imagine why he'd want me, but I trust you."

'_He'd want you to get to me,'_ Peter thought to himself.

For the next hour, Peter taught Harry how to properly hold a sword and how to swing it without hurting himself. Harry was a pretty quick learner, grasping what was being taught to him. Unfortunately, since Peter had learned sword fighting through experience, he couldn't teach Harry any specific sword styles. Harry really didn't care. He couldn't see himself fighting with a sword his whole life, so he didn't really see what the big deal was. Peter told Harry to create his own sword style, though.

"Now that you know how to hold and swing the sword, we'll spar," Peter said, helping up a panting, sweaty Harry.

"Spar?" Harry asked confusedly. He was tired and wanted to rest a little more, but didn't bother asking since he knew that Peter was only looking after his best interests.

"Spar meaning practice. We'll practice sword fighting, but not for that long. Not today at least," Peter explained. Harry nodded in understanding and got into the ready position like Peter had taught him. "Ready?"

"Yes," Harry responded.

Without a moment's notice, Peter lunged at Harry. The small boy quickly used his own sword to block and struggled to gain the upper hand. Peter jumped backwards and once again got into a ready position.

"Harry, watch my movements. In a real battle, you have to carefully watch the other person and look at your surroundings," Peter said before lunging once more.

This time, Harry was ready. Instead of trying to block the attack, he sidestepped it. This ensured that he wouldn't have to fight for the upper hand. Since Harry was only ten, he wouldn't be able to hold off a real opponent. Because of this, what he really needed to do was evade and attack. His small, lithe form allowed Harry to be faster than some, and he used that to his advantage. Harry quickly sidestepped another one of Peter's attacks and swung his sword in a slightly less-than-graceful arc. Peter jumped away before coming back, attacking immediately.

"Very good," the chestnut-haired boy commented. "Keep it up."

For the next half an hour they sparred. Peter trained Harry hard, refusing to give him a break. After all, if Hook found Harry and fought him, Harry wouldn't stand a chance. Peter made sure not to overexert Harry and by the end of their session, Harry was panting and sweaty. He was grateful that his clothes weren't ruined, but figured he'd have to use something else to sleep in. Harry scrunched up his nose; because of the intense workout, he was starting to smell a little.

"Um, Peter, where do we bathe at around here?" he asked once his breathing was under control.

"In a lake about half a mile from our hideout," Peter responded, smiling tiredly. "You're a pretty fast learner."

"Thank you," Harry blushed. "Um, could you take me to that lake? I should probably take a bath."

"Yeah, sure." Peter took Harry's hand and led him into the air. The smaller boy shivered as the cool air hit his dampened skin and held onto the clothes in his hand tightly. Peter, seeing this, pulled Harry closer to his body. Harry offered him a shy smile, blushing hotly.

"Are we almost there?" Harry asked, not looking Peter in the eye.

"Yeah, we're here." They landed gently, and Harry's eyes widened. The lake was small, but absolutely beautiful. The evening sky made the water sparkle as if diamonds were hidden at the bottom. There was a small waterfall and rocks surrounded the lake. Harry nearly squealed with delight.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Harry exclaimed, smiling widely. He seemed to have forgotten his embarrassment and beamed at Peter. "Do you have a towel or something I can use to dry off?"

"No, you'll have to air dry or you can just put your clothes back on," Peter responded, looking at Harry apologetically. Harry gulped slightly. No towel? Air dry? What if somebody saw him? His face took on a bright red hue.

"Right," he responded, and the air around them filled with tension.

"If you want," Peter offered, "I could keep watch for you."

Harry smiled at him. "That'd be great, thanks."

Peter nodded before flying to a tree. Harry looked around and made sure nobody else was there. He carefully stripped his clothing and folded it into a neat pile. Harry looked around one more time and quickly took off his boxers before dashing into the lake. He shivered slightly before holding his breath and ducking under water. Harry quickly came back up and sighed with relief. Already he was feeling cleaner. Splashing around, he breathed in contentedly and walked to the other side of the lake to look at a bright red rose that was growing.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't notice that the water was deeper on the other side of the lake. Harry's foot slipped and he let out a small shriek of terror as he was plunged underwater. Peter immediately turned around and flew to the corner of the lake. He couldn't see Harry, and fear seized his heart when he noticed bubbles coming to the surface of the water. Without hesitation, Peter jumped in. He swam over to where Harry was struggling to reach the surface. Peter grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him upwards. Harry gasped and panted, his eyes watering as he coughed up water. He grabbed onto Peter like he was a lifeline and was shaking badly. Peter hurriedly led him to the edge of the lake.

"Harry, are you alright?" Peter asked frantically, still holding onto the shaking Harry.

"I—" Harry hugged Peter tightly, sobbing his heart out. "I-I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move; it was so hard," he whispered, his body still shaking from the force of his sobs. Peter wrapped his arms around the smaller body, holding him close and offering him comfort.

"It's alright, Harry," he soothed. "I'll always be here to save you. Alright?"

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice. He was still shaking quite badly. Peter's eyes scanned the place around them, taking in every detail to make sure nobody hid in the trees or bushes while he had gone to help Harry. It was then that he remembered that Harry had been taking a bath, and therefore he was very much still naked. Peter gulped and disentangled himself from Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his voice sore and confusion in his eyes.

"Um, nothing. I'll let you get dressed now," Peter replied, getting out of the water and flying to the tree, his face aflame.

"Oh!" Harry looked down and blushed. He was thankful that it was dark and Peter didn't see anything. Stepping out of the water, Harry put on his boxers, growling silently in frustration as the dry clothing resisted his wet skin. He put on a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt. Harry coughed and rubbed his throat, wincing at the pain.

"Are you decent?" Peter called from his place in the tree.

"Yes," Harry called back, picking up his clothes and clutching them to his chest.

"Good, now we can go back to the hideout." Peter jumped down from the tree and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Harry asked, his eyes widening slightly. "What kind of surprise?"

Peter led them into the air. "You'll see when we get there," he responded teasingly. Harry opened his mouth to say something but a yawn came out instead. He quickly covered his mouth and flushed lightly when Peter laughed a little. He looked around and noticed that they were getting closer and closer to the hideout. Harry jumped slightly when he felt hands cover his eyes.

"Peter?" he asked uncertainly.

"Relax," the other boy whispered. "We're almost at your surprise."

Harry nodded his head to let Peter know that he understood. He felt them land softly and let himself be led away. Harry felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He'd never had a surprise before and was very nervous. Dudley always got lots of presents for surprises, but Harry didn't think Peter would give him a present. It was not like there were any stores in Neverland. Harry felt them stop.

"Are we there?"

"Yeah, we are. I'll take my hand off right now, okay?"

Harry felt Peter's hand slowly slip away and gaped at what lay in front of him. It was a little house with windows, a small chimney, a door, and a door knocker. The house itself wasn't very fancy; on the contrary, it was very simple. Vines surrounded it in a sort of design, and the small roof was made out of wood and leaves. Harry let a small smile float across his face. Harry, never having had a very big room—if a cupboard can now be called a room—thought the entire thing looked absolutely perfect. It wasn't too big and it wasn't too small—it was just right.

"Oh, Peter! It looks completely beautiful! Is it for me?" Harry asked with a wide smile.

"Yeah, it is. The Lost Boys made it for you. I thought, since you were raised in a house, that you'd like one. Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it, Peter! It looks so pretty, and it's so much bigger than my cupboard," Harry gushed. Peter smiled widely before frowning.

"What do you mean it's bigger than your cupboard?"

Harry stiffened. "Nothing. I didn't mean anything. Please forget it."

Peter felt a feeling of unease settle in the pit of his stomach but ignored it. Harry would tell him when he wanted to. Of course, Peter felt slightly hurt that Harry didn't _want_ to tell him. Pushing the feeling aside, Peter gestured for Harry to follow him.

"Well, are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes," Harry responded, remembering that he hadn't eaten anything since the previous night.

"Great! Come on; we'll eat with the Lost Boys," Peter said. Grabbing Harry's hand, Peter made sure nobody saw him before he pulled on a vine that revealed the hideout. He and Harry quickly entered the dwelling. Harry winced at the loud volume and stuck close to Peter.

◦_Peter, is that Harry?_◦ Tinker Bell asked, flying around Harry and inspecting him.

◦Yeah, it is. The mermaids did it,◦ Peter explained.

"What did she say?" Harry asked.

"She couldn't recognize you," Peter replied, grinning. "Come on, let's eat!"

Harry sat next to Peter at the long table placed directly in the middle of the hideout's main room. The Lost Boys sat around them and Tinker Bell sat next to Peter on the table. She clapped her hands and food appeared. Harry gaped as the other boys dug in, talking loudly. Peter noticed Harry wasn't eating and cocked his head to the side.

"I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am," Harry said softly. "This is just a lot to get used to. I mean, my relatives told me magic didn't exist, and then the mermaids showed me their magic and now I think Tinker Bell also has magic because that food came out of nowhere."

"Of course Tinker Bell has magic. She's a fairy, and all fairies have magic. As a matter of fact, almost everything has magic," Peter explained gently.

"Everything? Including humans?"

"Yes, including humans. I'll explain that to you later," Peter said. "Now eat. You're very skinny already. Do you eat normally?"

"Yes," Harry responded, not telling the truth but not lying either.

'_Well, to me it's normal,' _Harry thought to himself. He hesitantly ate some food, his eyes widening at the taste. After that, Harry had no problem eating what was on his plate. Peter made sure to put a lot of food on the plate. He wanted Harry to eat everything, but when Harry was about half-way through, he could eat no more. Peter decided not to push his luck. Dinner was soon over and everybody gathered around Peter. He was going to tell them a story, and Harry smiled widely. He was never allowed to listen to stories. Only Dudley got told them and Aunt Petunia made sure they were told in his room right before going to bed.

Peter recounted his tale of Cinderella, telling the boys about the bravery she displayed as she slashed viciously at some pirates. The Lost Boys cheered loudly, listening with rapt attention. Harry soon felt his eyes get heavier, and pretty soon he was asleep on Peter's shoulder. Peter grinned a little and finished his story. Tinker Bell ushered the other boys to bed as Peter took Harry to his little house. She stretched widely and flew to her tiny living area. She was very tired from the long day and wanted nothing more than a good night's sleep. Absentmindedly she noticed Peter coming back into the hideout with a large goofy grin before he also turned in for the night.

"_Peter, please come down here. Your mother and I would like to have a word with you."_

_Peter put down his book before leaving his room and walking down the stairs. He noticed his mother and father sitting down and he gulped. Did he do something wrong? Why did they look so serious? Peter sat down as well after his father gestured him to do so._

"_Father, Mother," he greeted formally._

"_Peter," his mother started, "as you know, your eleventh birthday is coming up soon."_

"_Yes, I know," Peter responded, a little confused._

"_When you turn eleven, you'll receive your acceptance letter to Hogwarts," his father continued. "At Hogwarts, you will take your studies seriously so that when you grow up, you'll have a lot of opportunities."_

"_But, I don't want to grow up," Peter protested. He turned to look at his mother. "Mother, please tell me I don't have to grow up. Please."_

"_I'm sorry, Peter. It's for the best."_

"_Emily, don't coddle the boy," his father said sternly. "Now, listen to me, Peter. You will be attending Hogwarts, and you will master the art of Potions. Is that understood?"_

_Peter stood up and glared at his parents. "I hate you both," he muttered before running out of the front door. He ignored his father's yells and his mother's pleas. Peter didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't go back home. He didn't want to grow up—ever. Soon, Peter stood in front of a very dense forest. Without a second thought, he ran into it. When Peter was sure that he was far away, he collapsed at the base of a tree._

_He had known since he was six that he'd have to go to Hogwarts eventually. He just didn't expect to go so soon. Peter sighed tiredly and put his head in his lap. A sudden noise had his head snapping up and he looked around widely. Directly above him was a fairy. She was pretty young and looked at him curiously._

◦You are a human child, are you not? What are you doing here?_◦ she asked quietly. Peter frowned; he couldn't understand a word she said. All he had heard was a series of chimes and bells._

"_I'm sorry; I can't understand you."_

_The fairy frowned slightly. She inspected Peter thoroughly before grinning. ◦_Alright, I have decided that you are worthy enough to be my companion,_◦ she announced, despite the fact that he couldn't understand her. ◦_Now, all I need to do is give you some of my blood,_◦ she muttered._

_The fairy looked around before spotting a rather sharp twig. Using the tip, she cut herself a little on her hand and held it out to him. Peter looked at it funnily and she rolled her eyes. She motioned for him to drink it, and Peter scrunched his nose._

"_Ill, you want me to drink your blood?" he asked. "Are you crazy?"_

_The fairy sighed tiredly and flew up to him. Forcibly prying his lips open, she stuck her hand in his mouth. Peter was about to scream when he realized that her blood didn't taste like blood. It wasn't coppery, but it was in fact very sweet. Kind of like sugar._

◦_What'd you do that for?◦ Peter cried incredulously, not realizing he spoke a different language._

◦That was so that you can understand me,_◦ the fairy explained. ◦_Do human boys know nothing?

◦_Hey, I do know things!◦ Peter retorted. ◦It's not everyday I meet a fairy that wants me to drink her blood!◦_

◦Stop being so melodramatic. The reason you had to drink my blood was so that we can establish a connection. This allows you to understand me. I'm Tinker Bell, by the way,_◦ the fairy said, sticking her hand out._

◦_I'm Peter Pan. Why'd you want to establish a connection with me?◦ Peter asked, confused._

◦You seem interesting enough. Tell me, Peter, what exactly do you know?

◦_I know how to read, write, do math, and other things. Why?◦_

◦Well, you obviously don't know much about magic and such._◦ Tinker Bell seemed to be in thought. ◦_Alright then. I have decided that I will teach you what I know. Unfortunately, I'm not very knowledgeable in a lot of human magic, but I can perhaps teach you theory and history.◦

◦_How would you know history? You look not much older than me!_◦

◦I'm a fairy, numbskull! That means my aging patterns are different than yours. So of course I look your age. Don't question your elders!_◦ Tinker Bell admonished. Peter rolled his eyes._

◦_Whatever. Why are you going to teach me anyways? You barely know me. And how come you didn't bother asking where I'm from or why I'm here all by myself?◦_

◦You obviously have your reasons for being alone in the dark woods. I won't bother asking; it's your business. Besides, I deemed you worthy enough to be my companion. I can't have a stupid companion, now can I? So, stop being so ungrateful and get your lazy hide up. We have to find shelter.

_Peter frowned slightly before sighing. He got up and followed Tinker Bell. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he didn't have anything to lose. Tinker Bell sprinkled some dust on Peter and smiled._

◦_What was that for?◦ he asked, looking at her curiously. Tinker Bell wanted to smack her forehead._

◦Fairy Mother, please give me the strength to put up with my new charge,_◦ she muttered. ◦_That was so that you can fly. All you have to do is think happy thoughts and then we'll be off.

◦_Where are we going?◦_

◦To Neverland. You don't want to grow up, right? Then Neverland is where you need to go in order to stay young forever.

◦_Forever?◦ Peter asked, looking at Tinker Bell with eyes brimming with innocence._

_Tinker Bell's eyes softened. ◦_Yeah, forever.

_That's all it took for Peter to let go. The thought of him being young forever had him soaring into the air. He smiled at the thought of never having adult responsibilities and happily followed Tinker Bell to Neverland, where his new life waited for him._

A/N: Wow. This story was posted only a couple of days ago and it already has fifteen reviews and is in eighteen C2 communities, nine favorite story lists, and forty-seven story alert lists. Thanks a bunch! I've included some of Peter's past life at the end of this chapter. Any confusion will be cleared up in the next couple of chapters. I've re-read this chapter many times, so there shouldn't be any mistakes. I also corrected mistakes from the previous chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcome; please let me know how you like this idea. I hope it's original enough. I spent a lot of time on this.

**This chapter has been beta-ed by Maxim. Bow down to him!!**


	3. Chapter Three: Revelations and Plotting

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling and Peter Pan belongs to J.M. Barrie. No copyright/trademark infringement is intended and no profit is being made from the making of this story.**

Chapter Three - Revelations and Plotting

The morning ray stretched lazily across the horizon, spreading its warmth throughout Neverland. Birds chirped happily, showing their appreciation of being waken so beautifully. One particular bird decided that the joy he was feeling was worth sharing and flew in the sky, chirping happily and loudly. He didn't realize that his kind-hearted actions would lead him to an untimely death.

**BAM!**

There was loud cheering as the bird fell out of the sky, landing in the water with a dull thud. The cheering was from the pirates of Cannibal Cove. A couple of pirates thought it was appropriate to stick their heads out of the sides of the ship and taunt the dead, floating bird. They laughed, congratulating the pirate that made the shot.

"Now, now, shoo," said an elderly-looking pirate. "Get back to work or the Captain will have your head."

"And who are you to order us, Mr. Smee?" sneered a tall, pimply pirate.

Smee puffed out his chest slightly. "I'm the right-hand man, and I say get back to work or the Captain will have your head."

"Whatever. It's not like Captain Hook does anything other than mope about being bested by Peter Pan," the pirate responded silently. A gunshot rang through the air and the pirate fell overboard and into the water in the same matter the bird did.

"Anybody else share his opinion?" asked a quiet and deadly voice. The crew looked at their captain in fright and shook their heads quickly. "Then get back to work or I'll put my hook in you!"

Smee grinned slightly as the crew scattered like roaches. "Captain, are you ready for your shave?" he asked.

Captain Hook turned to glare at his first mate before storming back to his quarters. His nostrils flared as he thought of Peter Pan, his life-long nemesis. That stupid boy would get what's coming to him soon-that's what happens when boys are allowed to play the games of man. Pan may have had luck on his side for quite some time, but that time was soon to run out. James Hook smirked as many scenarios danced across his mind.

"Smee, report," Hook demanded as he sat down in his chair. Smee jumped at the sudden command but saluted the captain.

"Y-yes sir! According to my very reliable contacts, Pan was seen with a new boy, Captain," Smee said.

"Another Lost Boy?" Hook questioned.

"Actually, no Captain. My contact has seen Pan acting strange around this boy. Almost as if he has a-"

"Crush," Hook finished, smirking widely.

"Exactly, Captain! Of course, I think it's a ridiculous idea. I mean, _Pan_ like another _boy_? Not possible!"

"Did I ask for your insignificant opinion?" Hook growled. "Even if Pan doesn't have a romantic interest in this new boy, he must have some kind of interest in order for him to be brought here. So, the great Peter Pan does feel something?" He had muttered the last part to himself.

"Captain?" Smee asked nervously.

"Smee, forget my morning shave. I wish for you to go to Pixie Hollow and bring me Winter Chime. Tell him I require his assistance," Hook instructed, waving Smee away with his hook. "And Smee? Make sure you don't fail me."

Smee gulped at the silent warning and nodded his head quickly. Without a moment's notice, he hurried out of the captain's quarters. He went to the small row-boat on the side of the ship and hopped on it. Grabbing hold of the rope, he lowered himself down and started rowing to shore. After making sure the boat was securely on the shore, Smee got out and practically ran to Pixie Hollow. He looked around before finding the fairy he was looking for.

"Excuse me, Mr. Chime, but Captain Hook would like to have a word with you," Smee said professionally.

The fairy cocked his eyebrow. Hook wanted him? Whatever for? Running his hand through his short white locks, he nodded and stood up before flying away. His grey eyes hardened slightly. Smee was left behind as Winter Chime flew the entire way to Cannibal Cove by himself. The fairy slipped into an open window that led to the captain's quarters. Hook grinned at the fairy.

◦Winter Chime, so nice to see you,◦ he said silkily. The fairy glared at him.

◦_What do you want, Hook?_◦ Winter Chime growled.

◦If I were you, I wouldn't speak to my superiors like that,◦ Hook said as he buffed his nails. ◦After all, we wouldn't want little Summer Chime to get hurt, now would we?◦

◦_Leave my little sister out of this,_◦ the fairy said, his voice laced with fear and fury.

◦Relax, I won't hurt her. Well, unless you disobey my orders,◦ Hook said. ◦I require your assistance once more.◦

◦_What is it?_◦

◦As you're well aware, I have yet to discover the whereabouts of my nemesis Peter Pan,◦ Hook began. ◦Your task is to find and get close to the fairy that travels with him, Tinker Bell. And while you're at it, dig up some information on Pan's latest companion.◦

Winter Chime nodded his head and left the same way he came. Hook grinned devilishly. Pan would get what's coming to him. He'd make sure of it.

Harry stretched languidly and sighed contentedly. He felt safe and warm, something that was very unusual for him. Opening his bright green eyes, he noticed that he was on the inside of the house that Peter had the Lost Boys build for him. Sitting up, he looked at his surroundings in amazement. He only really had room to sleep in, but that was fine with him. It was beautiful, unlike his cupboard. Harry got up and crawled out of the house. He immediately went to the tree, and after looking around, entered the hideout. Harry was amazed that noise hadn't assaulted his ears yet. Looking around, he found Peter sleeping in a corner. In another corner were the Lost Boys. They were all draped over each other sound asleep.

Harry walked over to where Peter was sleeping and grinned slightly. He didn't quite understand why if his stomach felt like it was doing flip flops everytime he was around the other boy. Harry decided he didn't want to wake them up. He grinned brightly when he realized that this was his chance to pay Peter back for all the times he's helped him. He could make breakfast for all of them, but the only problem was he didn't know where he could get ingredients.

◦_You're awake, Harry?_◦

Harry squealed and jumped up. Whirling around, he put a hand to his heart when he realized that it was only Tinker Bell. She giggled at him and began talking, but he couldn't understand a word of whatever she was saying.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand you."

Tinker Bell had a strong sense of déjà vu. Looking around, she found the small pocket knife Peter always had with him. Using it to cut her hand, she ignored Harry's cry of alarm and motioned for him to drink the blood she had to offer. He seemed to understand what she was trying to tell him, but he shook his head in the negative. Tinker Bell sighed in annoyance and flew to him with speed she hadn't displayed before. Harry gasped and she took the opportunity to stick her hand in his mouth. His eyes widened at the sugary taste before he pulled away.

◦Oh my god, are you okay? Why did you do that?◦ he cried out.

◦_That was so that you could understand me. I meant to do it yesterday, but you were gone and I didn't have the chance. Don't worry, dear. This is what all fairies do to make humans understand us._◦ Tinker Bell smiled at him. ◦_Now, what are you doing awake at this ungodly hour?_◦

◦Oh. Well, I was awake and they weren't. I wanted to cook them breakfast as a way to say thank you, but I don't know where to get anything that I'll be needing,◦ Harry explained. Tinker Bell seemed to go into thought before she snapped her fingers.

◦_Why don't I go get the things you need? I know Neverland better,_◦ she offered.

◦That would be great! I'll need some eggs, and I'll need something to cook them on. Like a flat stone or something. Oh, and I'll need firewood since you don't have a stove,◦ Harry rambled. Tinker Bell giggled.

◦_Aw, you're so cute! I'll be right back with those things,_◦ she said before flying away, grinning at Harry's adorable flush. She hurriedly used her fairy magic to create a bag that had a nearly endless bottom and would remain light and easy to carry no matter what was put in. Tinker Bell gathered many eggs for Harry to cook and the firewood and stone for him to cook breakfast. Satisfied that she had enough things, Tinker Bell began to fly back to the hideout. Unfortunately, she failed to notice another fairy flying in the direction opposite of her. He didn't seem to notice her either, and they inevitably crashed together. Tinker Bell cried out as she nearly dropped her things and almost fell from the sky.

◦_Watch it,_◦ the other fairy growled, rubbing his head where a large bump was forming.

◦_Excuse me?_◦ Tinker Bell said incredulously. ◦_I do believe you are the one that needs to watch it. Haven't you ever heard of chivalry?_◦

◦_Chivalry is dead,_◦ the fairy retorted. He looked Tinker Bell over, his brow furrowing slightly. ◦_What's your name?_◦

Tinker Bell glared at him. ◦_It's polite to introduce one's self before asking the name of another._◦

◦_Right, of course. My name is Winter Chime. I'm very sorry for nearly knocking you over, miss. It hasn't been a very good day, and I nearly forgot the manners my mother taught me._◦ The fairy bowed slightly. Tinker Bell recognized the formal apology and put her things down on a nearby branch. She then curtsied.

◦_Your apology is accepted. I am also sorry for snapping. It was un-ladylike. My name is Tinker __Bell__. I am pleased to meet you._◦

Tinker Bell thought she saw something akin to shock flicker in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it had come. Winter Chime grinned at her and nodded his head. A pale hand scratched the back of his hand nervously.

◦_Tinker Bell, huh? Well, I do believe I've heard you before. Aren't you the fairy that travels with Peter Pan?_◦

◦_Yes, I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've somewhere to be._◦ Tinker Bell went to leave but Winter Chime blocked her. ◦_What are you doing?_◦

◦_I'm sorry, miss, but I was wondering if sometime you'd perhaps like to go to one of the dances at Pixie Hollow with me tomorrow._◦

Tinker Bell's face took on a pink hue. ◦_Are you asking me out?_◦ she gasped.

◦_Yes,_◦ Winter Chime smirked, ◦_I am._◦

◦_I don't know. I might be busy._◦

◦_Well, if you can attend, I'll be at Pixie Hollow. Good day, my fair lady._◦

Tinker Bell watched as Winter Chime flew away, her face going from pink to red. That was extremely weird. First, the fairy bumped into her. Then, he **_growled_** at her before switching moods and being polite. Was there a chemical imbalance in his brain? Tinker Bell searched her memory for what the humans called that condition. Shaking her head, Tinker Bell grabbed the bag still hanging from the tree and flew to the hideout. Harry jumped up when she entered the hideout and smiled widely.

◦Did you find everything?◦ he asked, taking the bag from her.

◦_Of course I did, Harry dear,_◦ she replied mentally squealing at the blush that spread over his face. Almost immediately, the memory of meeting Winter Chime was pushed to the back of her mind.

◦Great.◦

Tinker Bell watched as Harry set everything up and began cooking breakfast. ◦_Where did you learn to cook, Harry dear?_◦

◦Oh. Well, I cooked for my relatives a lot. Everyday, actually.◦

Tinker Bell decided not to ask further because Harry looked so sad when he said it. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in his very petite frame. Tinker Bell was a lot older than she looked and she spent a long time observing the human world. She had seen a lot of good and a lot of bad. It didn't really take a genius to figure out that wherever Harry had come from, he was being mistreated. But, to what extent? Tinker Bell knew Peter must have sensed something was wrong, but probably decided not to press it any further for the same reason she didn't.

◦_Harry dear, that smells absolutely wonderful!_◦ Tinker Bell exclaimed. ◦_Goodness me, you should always cook._◦

Harry blushed furiously at the compliment of his food (first compliment ever!). ◦Thank you,◦ Harry said, placing the scrambled eggs on clean stones he had found. The smell of food wafted throughout the hideout, awakening the sleeping Lost Boys and Peter.

"Something smells great," Curly said, practically salivating.

"Yeah, something smells delicious. Me first!!" Slightly exclaimed. This caused the other Lost Boys to fight over who got a piece of whatever deliciousness the smell was coming from first. Harry's eyes widened as he saw this.

"SHUT UP, BLOCKHEADS!" Peter yelled, causing everything to fall silent. "Now, if you had looked at the table, you would have noticed there's enough for everybody to have at the same time. Now, tell Harry 'thank you' for cooking our lovely breakfast."

"Thank you for cooking us breakfast, Harry," the Lost Boys said with practiced unison.

Harry turned even redder. "Y-you're welcome," he stuttered out.

Everybody hurriedly took their seats and dug into the simple breakfast Harry had made. The Lost Boys groaned with delight as their taste buds practically exploded. They dug in as if they haven't eaten in days. Harry ate his food slowly, as did Peter.

"You should cook for us all the time," Peter said, laughing loudly.

"Should I? I wasn't sure if anybody would like it, but I wanted to thank you for bringing me here and getting me a house and new clothes and teaching me how to fight," Harry responded, grinning shyly at Peter.

"You don't have to thank me, Harry. I **_wanted_** to do those things for you." Peter was so serious when he said that that all Harry could do was nod his head and continue eating his breakfast.

Tinker Bell watched with slight jealousy. She was so happy for Harry and Peter, but she wanted something like that. Her mind immediately brought back the memory of meeting Winter Chime and she almost choked on her food. She couldn't possibly think **_he_** was going to be the one for her.

**_'Why not?'_** her inner fairy questioned.

**_'He was quite rude when we met.'_** Tinker Bell's argument sounded weak even to her.

**_'That may be so, but he apologized and asked you out. Isn't that redemption enough?'_** her inner fairy countered.

**_'Well, I can't possibly go to Pixie Hollow! What if Peter and Harry need me?'_**

**_'Relax, they won't need you. They need each other. Now, you're going to go to Pixie Hollow tomorrow night, and you are going to dance all night long with Winter Chime. No arguments.'_**

Tinker Bell nervously finished her food. Should she listen to her inner fairy? It's always been very helpful. Maybe she would go to Pixie Hollow. Maybe.

Harry frowned slightly as he laid down in his house. He just couldn't understand why his heart always skipped a beat around Peter. He didn't understand why Peter always made him smile or why he blushed when in close proximity. He was supposed to be a boy-not a girl! Only girls did this stuff. They liked to look at boys and do weird things with their eyes. Maybe when all girls reach a certain age, they all get some eye disease? They should see a doctor so their eyelashes don't continuously open and close like that. Harry absentmindedly wondered if the condition was serious.

Harry's mind eventually wondered back to Peter. He smiled slightly at the thought of the other boy that took him away from life at the Dursleys. His heart soared and Harry had to bury his face in his hands. Taking deep breathes, he calmed himself. When Harry took his hands away from his face, Peter was looking down at him worriedly. Harry let out a shriek of surprise, rolling to move out from under Peter. Instead, he managed to knock Peter's hands, causing the taller boy to fall on top of him. Harry squealed and wiggled out.

"I'm so sorry, Peter!" he exclaimed, moving to help the boy.

"Don't worry about it Harry. It was my fault for scaring you. It's just that I knocked and you didn't answer. I got kinda worried," Peter replied, smiling sheepishly. Harry smiled back and laughed a little.

"Sorry; I got lost in thought. So, what did you want?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to fly with me," Peter said. He had an uncharacteristic slight flush on his face. Luckily for him, Harry didn't notice.

"Oh, sure! I love flying," the smaller boy replied. He stood up and dusted himself before exiting the house with Peter following closely. Together, they took off into the air. Harry relished in the air hitting his face as they flew all around Neverland. Peter watched Harry out of the corner of his eye. The smaller boy looked so care free. So happy. The only time Peter saw him happy when he was in his world was when he was gardening. Harry was always so relaxed when he was in that garden. Peter would always watch him pull weeds and plant flowers. It was kind of therapeutic.

Peter would stay and watch Harry until Harry had to go back into the house. The ugly woman or the ugly man who are now known as Harry's relatives would call him inside to make dinner. The moment would be lost, Harry would look sad and dejected, and Peter would feel anger bubbling inside him. Those stupid relatives of his would take away his happiness, and Peter vowed to one day get revenge for Harry.

Of course, while Peter would be examining Harry, he couldn't help but notice the similarities and differences between them. He still remembered his parents, despite the fact that once in Neverland, your memories of past experiences were supposed to drift away. Peter remembered a time when he thought his family was the greatest. He had loved the way they always spent time together. He had looked up to his father then. But, things eventually changed. Society for Purebloods began to change and for the worst. Spending time together became a thing associated with Muggles, and that was looked down upon. Peter was forced to watch his father become colder and more distant, and his mother become quieter and more docile. He didn't like it. His father also became more concerned with climbing the corporate ladder and having the most power.

The values that had been instilled in Peter since he was three were abruptly taken from him. Instead, society demanded that the husbands be the supreme power in the household, the wives obey their husband's every whim, and the children to take after their parents. Despite that fact, Peter absolutely refused to follow in his father's footsteps and grow up. By doing so, he refused to follow the same man his father followed. Peter no longer cared since he never had to grow up. Looking at Harry, he realized that he wanted the other boy to stay by his side for forever. He liked having Harry around. Whenever he was with Harry, he felt instinct take over. It felt like Harry was supposed to be here in Neverland with him.

"Are you alright, Peter?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yeah, sorry. Lost in thought," Peter said apologetically. Harry smiled in understanding and their fly together came to an end. They returned to Harry's little house.

"I had a really nice time, Peter," Harry said softly, smiling widely at the taller boy.

"I'm glad. We should fly every night. And maybe Tinker Bell can come with us next time."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Well, goodnight Peter."

Peter watched as Harry went into his house. He grinned like a fool and went into the hideout. Tinker Bell seemed to look at him knowingly, but he ignored her. Going to his corner, Peter laid down and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Whilst Peter and Harry were sleeping, Hook was on the prowl. With Smee at his side, they snuck into the Indian Camp and made their way towards Princess Tiger Lily's teepee. They found it with no problem and quickly covered her mouth with a cloth. Princess Tiger Lily remained sleeping, and Smee picked her up. They hurriedly left the Indian Camp before the Chief could wake up (though they doubted it because the Chief was such a heavy sleeper) and made their way to Skull Rock. Smee quickly tied the princess up and left her on the rowboat where she slept soundly.

"Now, all we have to do is make sure Pan gets the message," Hook sneered. "Surely he wouldn't leave a dear friend to die for him."

"Right you are, Captain! But how can we deliver the message? We don't know where Pan lives!" Smee exclaimed.

"I know that, you fool!" Hook yelled. "Pan frequents Mermaid Lagoon. You go there and leave a note. Now!"

"Y-yes Captain. Right away, Captain." Smee looked at the sleeping princess on the rowboat. "Um, Captain, how do I get back to shore?"

"Swim for all I care! Just go deliver the blasted note!"

Frightened, Smee nodded and babbled needlessly before going to perform his task. Hook sighed irritably and rubbed his temples. He should just kill Smee, but the man did have some uses. He used his hook to lightly caress his left forearm. Hook's eyes narrowed slightly. His tattoo had dimmed considerably a long, long time ago. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't get out of this blasted place to see what had happened to the most powerful man in all of the worlds. When he killed Pan, he would leave Neverland and help his master restore his power. Then he would help kill whoever did it to him. Hook smirked slightly before his head snapped towards the princess. She was starting to wake up.

Now, his plans could begin.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. My computer deleted the chapter, and the internet wasn't working. Apparently when my computer was moved, the wire connecting it short-circuited making it have a very weak signal. It's fixed now, thank God, and updates should be regular once more. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and enjoys my story. If you find any mistakes, please let me know. There shouldn't be any, but you never know. **This story is outlined for an estimated nine chapters. The sequel is definitely going to be longer ((about twenty chapters)) so I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be nice.**


	4. Chapter Four: Rescue Tiger Lily

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling and Peter Pan belongs to J.M. Barrie. No copyright/trademark infringement is intended and no profit is being made from the making of this story.**

Chapter Four – Operation: Rescue Tiger Lily

Peter jerked awake as a loud horn resounded throughout Neverland. He immediately recognized it as the horn the mermaids had. They only ever used it in the case of an emergency. Pushing away the feeling of sleepiness, Peter quickly got up, grabbed two swords, and flew out of the hideout. Harry was outside, clutching his ears. Without so much as uttering a word, Peter swooped him up into the air. Harry let out a little squeak of surprise.

"What's that noise, Peter?" Harry called, wincing at the loud volume.

"That's the mermaid's emergency horn," Peter responded, practically yelling so he could be heard. "They blow on it whenever they have a serious problem that they need help with and you can hear it all across Neverland."

"Something happened to them?" Harry asked, scared for his new friends.

"I don't know."

They arrived at Mermaid Lagoon and Harry quickly ran to the edge where the mermaids were. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Can I help you? What happened?"

"Oh, Harry dear, don't worry about us. We're perfectly fine. It's Tiger Lily we're worried about," Christy said immediately.

"Who's Tiger Lily?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Tiger Lily is the Indian Princess," Peter explained before he turned to look at the mermaids. "How do you know this?"

"Oh, it was awful! I had woken up and came to the surface; you know how I like to sunbathe every morning," Christy began. "Well, I laid upon my rock and that's when I saw this note."

Peter took the note handed to him and read aloud:

**Pan,**

**We hav Tigr Lily. If u want her 2 sta aliv, com to Skul Rok.**

**Hook**

Harry looked at Peter. "Why'd Hook take Tiger Lily?"

"He probably took Tiger Lily away so he could get her to tell him where our hideout is," Peter murmured.

"He's going to kill Tiger Lily?" At Peter's nod, Harry grabbed his hand and jerked him into the air with surprising force for someone so small. "Come on, Peter, we have to save her!"

Peter nodded his head and led Harry to Skull Rock. He gave the other boy one sword and motioned for him to duck. Peter whispered some instructions to him and flew away silently. Harry chewed his bottom lip and prayed Peter would be alright. He turned around and screamed in surprise. There were skeletons hanging from the side of a wall, and Harry had a feeling they were once real people. Quickly, having heard something, Harry hid behind a rather large stone. At the very edge of Skull Rock, a mean-looking man stood. He had obviously just come from the path leading down near the water, and Harry gulped silently as the man's hook gleamed menacingly.

The small boy studied Hook silently and carefully. The pirate captain had curly black hair that traveled down to the middle of his back. Hook stood tall and proud, his cold blue eyes searching around for something. Harry stared at him breathlessly, mesmerized at the powerful figure in front of him. His large green eyes couldn't help but look at the man in awe. Now he understood why Hook was Peter's enemy. Something radiated off of him—something dark, and for some reason, Harry felt the bad feeling focused mostly on Hook's arm.

Hook walked around quietly, looking for whatever had made the noise. He seemed to be getting closer and closer to the rock where Harry sought refuge, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He wished his heart would stop beating so loud, and just when he thought Hook would discover him, a loud noise came from near the edge of the water. Hook quickly spun around and nearly ran down the little path. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and carefully came out from behind the rock.

The sound of metal clashing against metal led Harry to believe that Hook was fighting Peter. Hoping Peter would be alright, Harry quickly walked down the path that led to the water. He was right; Hook was angrily thrusting his sword about, trying to seriously harm his boy nemesis. Peter laughed as the swings never connected and taunted the pirate captain, adding more fuel to the fire. Harry noticed a girl with markings on her face sitting on a boat all tied up. Assuming it was Princess Tiger Lily, he wondered how she could remain so calm at a time like this. Next to her was an elderly-looking pirate with grey hair and a red cap. He was, more-than-likely, stationed there to make sure the Indian Princess stayed put. Harry narrowed his eyes.

'_I have to help her,'_ he thought. _'But, how?'_

He frowned, contemplating possible scenarios before a grin spread across his face. He had an idea, and while he wasn't sure if it would work, he had to try. After all, Harry couldn't just leave Princess Tiger Lily to fend for herself. Besides, she was obviously a friend of Peter's, and a lady. Isn't it the boy's job to rescue the girl? Harry clutched his sword tightly and quickly disappeared into the shadows. A moment later he charged at the pirate, sword over his head, screaming like a maniac. The pirate jumped in fright and looked at Harry with wide eyes before he began flailing his arms. Knowing that the pirate was close to falling into the water, Harry let himself bump into him. The pirate immediately fell over the edge of Skull Rock, shrieking.

Turning around, Harry made his way towards the boat. He didn't count on the pirate's hand grabbing his foot, trying to pull him into the water. Letting an indignant squeak of protest, Harry fell to the floor. His sword landed uselessly a few feet away. Struggling, Harry tried to find some sort of leverage. He hurriedly flipped onto his back and kicked the pirate in the face, causing the man to let go with a loud yelp. Harry used the moment to crawl away from the edge and grab his sword. Without a moment's hesitation, Harry leaped onto the boat and used his sword to cut the rope that bound Tiger Lily.

She smiled thankfully at him and accepted his hand. Harry pulled her to her feet and was getting ready to leave the boat when the pirate climbed onto the boat, causing it to shift and wobble. Gulping, Harry moved Tiger Lily behind him and pointed the sword at the pirate. He was not going to let the princess get hurt after he tried so hard to save her.

"Come any closer and I'll hurt you," Harry warned, his eyes filled with determination.

"Look here, little boy, put the sword down right now," the pirate responded, looking at the sword and Harry with a hint of nervousness.

"No," Harry said, glaring at the man. "You were going to hurt Princess Tiger Lilly. How do I know once I put the sword down, you won't try to hurt or kill us?"

Everything seemed to freeze as a ticking sound filled the air. Harry scrunched his brow and looked around, trying to see where the noise was coming from. Where there clocks in Neverland? Harry looked at Tiger Lily, but she was looking elsewhere. Confused, Harry turned around and his eyes widened. In the water was a very lethal looking crocodile. Harry gulped audibly as he saw the resilient skin and the sharp, white teeth. The crocodile's mouth opened wide and it struck. Harry let out a strangled cry when he realized the crocodile was heading towards Peter and Hook. The sick feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach was gone as soon as he saw Peter fly in the air. The crocodile didn't seem to care and went after Hook, who screamed and desperately tried to get away.

"Smee, help me!" Hook yelled, dodging another one of the crocodile's attempts to devour him whole.

The other pirate, now revealed as Smee, hurriedly sat down and started rowing. Peter quickly grabbed Tiger Lily before she fell in and motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry wanted to smack himself in the forehead; he could have just flown away from the pirate and taken Tiger Lily with him. Jumping into the air, Harry looked back and bit his lip. Hook was still desperately trying to get away from the persistent crocodile and Smee was furiously rowing away. A part of him felt sorry for the pirates but he quickly shook his head. They deserved it; Hook tried to kill Peter and they were going to hurt Tiger Lily.

Satisfied with his reasoning, Harry looked away from the pirates and followed Peter, who was looking at him curiously. "Yes?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing, Harry," Peter responded, smiling at him. "Um, you two have never been really introduced. Harry, this is Princess Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily, this is Harry."

"Hello," Harry mumbled, a little flushed.

"Hello, Harry. Are you another Lost Boy?" Tiger Lily asked, looking at his clothes curiously. "You're certainly not dressed like one."

"That's because Harry isn't a Lost Boy," Peter said before Harry could reply. "He's way too smart to get lost."

Tiger Lily cocked an eyebrow at Peter. "Oh? Then what is he?"

"He's, well, my friend," Peter said quietly. His face turned a bright red when Harry smiled at him.

"You're my friend too, Peter," Harry informed him happily. Tiger Lily looked at the two of them with slightly narrowed eyes. She managed to suppress the wide smile that wanted to spread across her face as the wheels in her mind began to spin wildly.

'_So, Peter has a crush on this Harry, eh? Well, he'll have to pass my test first. And then we'll see if he's worthy of Peter's affection,' _the Indian Princess thought to herself.

While she didn't think Harry was a bad person, she just wasn't going to believe instantly that he was all sunshine and daisies. People can be very deceiving, and Peter deserved better than that. Tiger Lily remembered when Peter first came to Neverland. He was so happy and loved playing around. Tinker Bell taught him all she had known about human magical theory and how to survive in the Neverland Forest. The fairy showed him around Neverland so that he wouldn't always need her to know where he was. When they first met, Tiger Lily instantly liked Peter. He had a charming personality and she found him to be very cute.

The first time he stayed over at the Indian Camp was a night she would never forget. Mostly everyone was sleeping when Tiger Lily was ready to go to bed. She was almost in dreamland when she heard something. Being the curious princess she is, Tiger Lily got up to go investigate. The source of the noise was coming from Peter's teepee and Tiger Lily peeked inside. Peter was hunched over, his shoulders shaking, and soft sobs coming from his form. He rocked himself gently until he fell asleep. Peter probably never knew that Tiger Lily had found him crying. He tried being so tough, but Tiger Lily knew that deep down inside, despite the fact that Peter didn't want to grow up, he missed his family dearly.

Ever since that night, Tiger Lily decided that she'd help protect Peter. Seeing him so vulnerable had pulled at her heartstrings and it was not something she had wanted to experience again. Peter was very strong and had come a long way since that day, but he was still only human like she was. He could only take so much on his own, and Tiger Lily didn't want him to feel like the weight of the world was on his shoulders—especially when it wasn't.

"We're here," Peter announced, setting Tiger Lily on her feet. Harry landed next to them and Peter immediately grabbed his hand to lead him away. "Come on Harry, I'll show you to some of my friends here!"

"Um, alright," Harry said as he was dragged away. "What about Tiger Lily?"

"I'll be fine," the Indian Princess immediately responded. "I'm just going to go to my father. He's probably worried sick."

Peter nodded his head and motioned for three Indians to come over. "Harry, this is Abhay, Bhadrak, and Anita," he said, pointing to each Indian respectively.

Abhay was a tall Indian with his black hair styled in a Mohawk. He had tan skin and his green eyes shone with joy. His face had no baby fat and was covered in face-paint. Bhadrak was a couple of inches shorter than Abhay and had his long hair in a braid at the back of his head. He had broad shoulders and some muscle. Anita was the only girl of the group. She had long silky hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was pale and had an earthereal glow to it.

"It's nice to meet you," Harry said, flushing lightly and nodding to each of the Indians.

"Likewise," Anita said smoothly. "Are you another Lost Boy?"

"No, I'm not," Harry responded, slightly confused. Why did everybody ask if he was a Lost Boy?

"Oh?" Bhadrak cocked an eyebrow and looked at Peter curiously.

"Harry came with me willingly," Peter explained.

"So, Harry, what do you like to do for fun?" Abhay asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Oh! Well, I like to garden and cook."

"No, no," Abhay shook his games. "I meant what kind of games do you like to play?"

"I haven't really played any games," Harry confessed, flushing deeply when the small group stared at him. Games were for Dudley; not freaks like him.

"We'll just have to show you some games, then," Anita said, effectively breaking the long silence.

"I know! We should play 'Follow the Leader'!" Abhay suggested excitedly, his eyes lighting up. He turned to Harry and said, "Have you ever heard of the game before?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "How do you play?"

"It's just like what the name says," Peter explained. "We pick somebody to be the leader and then we have to do everything that person does."

"That's it? Alright, let's play it." Harry felt excitement bubble within him and could barely control his nerves. He kept shifting from foot to foot, waiting anxiously for the game to start.

"Who will be the leader?" Abhay asked, looking at the small group.

"I'll go first," Bhadrak said. "After that, we can take turns. Ready?"

Harry watched as everybody got in a line behind Bhadrak before quickly following. This shouldn't be so bad. Bhadrak started walking, paused, scratched his head, and then began to sprint. They all followed him and Harry laughed. He was having so much fun and seeing Peter in front of him following their leader was hilarious. Peter winked at Harry and continued to make a fool out of himself. The loud beating of drums had them stopping their game and turning to the source of the noise.

The Indians were all gathered around a bonfire. Tiger Lily stood next to a very tall, proud-looking man. Harry scrunched his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

Before Peter could respond, the tall man spoke. "Big Chief thanks Pan and Pan's accomplice for returning Princess Tiger Lily," the man said loudly.

Peter gestured for Harry to come with him. "Pan and accomplice accepts Big Chief's thanks," Peter replied, bowing lowly. Harry hurried to bow down as well, looking at the Chief through the fringe of hair. The Chief clapped his hands twice and two small children came over, carrying head garb made of feathers. Grabbing the largest of the garbs, the Chief placed it on Peter's head. Peter nodded his head and stepped aside. The Chief then grabbed the last garb and placed it on Harry's head. Following Peter's example, Harry nodded his head and stepped aside. The Chief whistled, causing the Indians to cheer loudly. Drums were beaten loudly and dancing began. Harry watched excitedly as Anita and Tiger Lily danced with Abhay and Bhadrak respectively.

"Harry, come with me," Peter whispered, holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he was led further and further away from the Indian Camp.

"You'll like it, trust me," Peter responded, evading the question. Harry pouted but didn't push any further. "Now, close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed when Peter put his hands over his glasses. He let the other boy lead him, trusting Peter completely. When he felt them stop, Harry barely managed to stop himself from jumping up and down excitedly.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes," Peter replied, taking his hand away. Harry slowly opened his eyes and gasped. They were surrounded by many fairies of all different sizes. Mesmerized, Harry watched a couple of them slow dancing. He hummed slightly and flushed when Peter asked for him to dance.

"I don't know how to," Harry replied sadly.

"Don't worry; I'll teach you. Just follow my lead."

Hesitantly, Harry accepted the hand offered to him. Peter put one of Harry's hands on his shoulder before holding the other and placing his free hand on Harry's waist. Slowly, the two of them began to dance. Harry never felt more nervous and continued to mutter apologies every time he accidentally stepped on Peter's foot. Eventually, he got the hang of dancing. After a while, he began to feel tired and gingerly laid his head on Peter's unoccupied shoulder. A smile came to his face; this felt really nice. He had no idea why, but Harry definitely wasn't complaining. Peter flushed and grinned madly. His heart was pounding more than it usually did and he found he didn't mind a lot. Peter switched their position so that both of his hands were on Harry's waist and Harry's arms were wrapped around his torso. Harry yawned snuggled into Peter's warmth, sighing contentedly. They continued dancing, enjoying each other's company and feeling more calm than they ever had before.

◦You made it?◦ Winter Chime said, his eyes widening slightly before his grin nearly split his face. Tinker Bell flushed.

◦Well, I had nothing better to do, so I decided to…◦ she trailed off and stood in front of the other fairy awkwardly.

◦Great! The party was starting to get a little boring,◦ Winter Chime said, standing up and bowing slightly. ◦Will you do the pleasure of dancing with me?◦ Tinker Bell's face flushed a deeper red as she nodded her head and accepted his offered hand.

◦I thought you said chivalry was dead,◦ she teased as Winter Chime led the dance.

◦It normally is. Tell me, every time you go to the human world, how often do you see men holding the door for women? It happens, but rarely now-a-days,◦ the white-haired fairy said.

◦True,◦ Tinker Bell agreed.

They were silent for a while, just enjoying the moment they were caught in. Tinker Bell felt her heart flutter slightly when Winter Chime smiled at her. Was her inner fairy right? Could he be the one to make all the loneliness she felt go away? Or, more importantly, would she let him?

**_'Don't think too much; just relax and enjoy being in his arms,'_** her inner fairy nagged.

_**'Go away,'**_ Tinker Bell mentally muttered. _**'Just leave me alone for tonight.'**_

For once, her inner fairy didn't reply. Tinker Bell was pulled from her thoughts by Winter Chime.

◦Having fun?◦ he asked, smiling at her.

◦Yes,◦ Tinker Bell smiled. ◦I am. It's very relaxing here and I don't know, there's something about this place that makes me very happy.◦

◦Happy enough to come again tomorrow?◦ Winter Chime asked, grinning.

◦I think so,◦ Tinker Bell responded, flushing. The white-haired fairy hummed happily and continued dancing. Tinker Bell sighed happily and hesitantly laid her head on Winter Chime's chest. Winter Chime didn't say anything, but his eyes hardened slightly.

'_**I can't do this to her,' **_he mentally cried.

**_'You have to! Have you forgotten about Summer Chime? What do you think Hook will do to her if you fail?'_** his inner fairy practically snarled. Winter Chime mentally flinched at the reminder. His heart clenched tightly when he remembered how Hook got his clutches on his dear, sweet little sister. It was, after all, partly his fault.

His mom, Spring Chime, had warned him not to leave Pixie Hollow that day. She had had a bad feeling and begged him not to go. Normally those gut feelings she got were right, and she was worried. Winter Chime merely brushed off her warning and left their cozy little hideout in the canopy. He had been planning to look for some things to get his little sister for her birthday. When Winter Chime returned, he found he hideout in total disarray and his parents dead. There was a note on her bed that said, basically, that Hook had taken his little sister and murdered his family. If he was to see her again, he would have to do whatever Hook asked, whenever he asked it.

Winter Chime closed his eyes tightly, remembering his vow to do whatever possible to keep Summer Chime safe. When he opened them, they were completely hard.

'_**I'm sorry Tinker Bell, but my little sister comes first,' **_he thought to himself. When Tinker Bell looked up at him, he smiled brightly at her. She returned the smile and he felt his heartstrings tug a little before he viciously squashed the feelings of guilt.

If Hook wanted him to find out Peter's hideout and seduce Tinker Bell, he would. Even if it meant breaking her heart in the process.

A/N: Alright, this just felt right to end it here. Sorry about the lateness; my computer is being a fucktard. There are so many things wrong with it. Problems include, but aren't limited to, the browser shutting down, the sound going away, and my chapter on Microsoft Word getting deleted. I'll just have to hike it to the library, which is three miles away, in order to write and upload chapters. Let me know how you like it. And the next chapter will be slightly longer. **Also, I have a new beta. As soon as he's finished with the previous chapters, I'll upload the revisioned part. THE MISTAKES AT THE TOP WHERE THE NOTE IS DELIVERED WERE INTENTIIONAL. ((I thought I'd play on the whole 'most pirates are illiterate' thingy.))**

_Name translations: Abhay should mean fearless; Bhadrak should mean handsome; and Anita should mean grace._


	5. Chapter Five: Banishment

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling and Peter Pan belongs to J.M. Barrie. No copyright/trademark infringement is intended and no profit is being made from the making of this story.**

Chapter Five – Banishment

Peter frowned as he watched Tinker Bell dance with Winter Chime. He had a bad feeling every since he saw that white-haired fairy after that night at the Indian camp.

_Princess Tiger Lily looked at Harry, a weird glint in her eye. She smiled tightly and leaned close to Harry. "You know, Peter would never say this, but he had to do it too."_

_Harry's eyes widened. "Really? Why wouldn't he tell me?"_

_"Are you willing to tell him about this?" Tiger Lily asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"No," Harry admitted, flushing brightly._

_"Good. So, just stay still, and let me finish. And don't worry; I won't tell Peter anything. Besides, it's not that bad."_

_She grinned as he stood still and hurried to put on the last bit of make-up on his face. Taking a step back, she looked at him in silent contemplation. As soon as Peter and Harry had returned to the campsite, she grabbed him and took him away before anybody could notice. Not to worry Peter, she had mouthed to him that she'd speak with Harry and before Peter could object or anything, another girl had taken him away to dance. Harry had been left in the clutches of Tiger Lily and was now dressed in Indian garb._

_Harry had on animal skins for pants and moccasins on his feet. On his chest were red dashes that matched the dashes on his cheeks. He still wore the head garb given to him by the Chief. Harry's face was flushed as his chest was exposed completely and Tiger Lily shook her head slightly. Seeing Harry do this just for Peter made her smile softly._

_"You look so cute!" she exclaimed happily, causing a deeper flush to erupt on Harry's face. "Let's go show Peter!"_

_"What? I thought you said you weren't going to show him this!" Harry cried out._

_"No, I said I wouldn't tell Peter anything. I never said anything about not showing him," Tiger Lily corrected, smirking wickedly. "Besides, Peter will love the way you look."_

_Harry opened his mouth to protest but he was already dragged outside and was getting closer and closer to Peter. He struggled some more, but by the time he had successfully pulled away from the Indian Princess, Peter already saw him and was staring at him with wide eyes. Harry froze, his face heating up._

_"Harry…you look…wow," Peter mumbled, feeling a little flushed._

_"Thanks," Harry responded, forgetting about Tiger Lily and his earlier objection to being seen._

_Peter grinned slightly and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him away from the camp for a minute. Tiger Lily and the other Indians were forgotten as he took them to the place where they had occupied before. Peter and Harry bowed to each other before Harry wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and Peter wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. They danced slowly, sweetly. Fairies around them flew in the air, making beautiful intertwining patterns on the night sky. Harry looked around in awe, his eyes unable to hide the joy he felt at being able to see such beauty. Peter smiled gently and looked around as well. His smile quickly dropped from his face when he saw Tinker Bell dancing with an unknown fairy. A feeling of suspicion and dread hit him in the gut. Who was that fairy? He narrowed his eyes. Well, he was definitely going to find out._

Peter's frown deepened as he saw Tinker Bell laugh at something Winter Chime whispered in her ear. Now, Peter was getting more than a little annoyed. He hadn't even met the fairy until earlier this evening and that was only because Tinker Bell brought him to the hideout. She brought him to the hideout! Peter's eyes narrowed and he felt himself getting angrier. Getting up, he walked to the entrance of the hideout and paused.

"I'm going to the Mermaids quickly," he said. "I'll be back."

He quickly flew to Mermaid Lagoon and called for his friends.

"Peter!" Christy cried out, throwing her arms around him. "We were just about to play tag; would you like to join us?"

"No, not this time. I was actually wondering if you knew anything about a fairy called Winter Chime." Peter asked seriously.

Maribel raised an eyebrow. "What does he look like?"

"He's got white hair, is a little taller than Tinker Bell, and has fair skin."

"I think I've heard of him," Abby muttered. "You know how I've got some fairy friends that come and tell me all the latest news?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. What have you heard?"

"Well, I've heard that there's a fairy that works with Hook and he matches this 'Winter Chime's' description. They don't know why he works with Hook but they do know that Hook can speak fairy language."

"Thanks, Abby. I have to go now," Peter said tightly. The Mermaids looked at each other worriedly before waving their goodbyes. Peter flew back to the hideout quickly and went inside. Tinker Bell was talking to Harry with a serious face. Harry looked completely confused but still listened to whatever she was saying. Winter Chime was looking around the hideout and Peter's anger returned.

_◦Tink, can I speak to you?◦_ he asked, reigning in his anger. Tinker Bell nodded her head.

_◦Think about it, Harry,◦_ she said before getting up to fly over to Peter. _◦What is it?◦_

_◦I don't trust Winter Chime,◦_ Peter said bluntly, looking at the fairy in question suspiciously.

_◦What? Why not?◦_ Tinker Bell asked indignantly.

_◦The Mermaids said there's a white-haired fairy working for Hook. What if that fairy is Winter Chime?◦_

_◦Peter, don't be silly. Winter Chime wouldn't work for Hook. I think I'd know him by now,◦_ Tinker Bell said slowly.

_◦What if he is, Tinker Bell? What'll you do then? No, I can't let you take that chance. Get him out of here and don't see him again,◦_ Peter demanded. Tinker Bell looked at him in shock.

_◦Last time I checked, Peter, I was older than you. And you may be the leader of this group, but if it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't even be here in Neverland. So don't you dare tell me what to do!◦_ she practically yelled. The hideout went completely silent.

_◦When we came here,◦_ Peter said softly, _◦you agreed to do what I said. What you're doing now is committing high treason.◦_

Tinker Bell didn't say anything but she looked at him defiantly.

_◦Fine. Tinker Bell, I hereby banish you forever!◦_

Gasps of shock and incredulous stares met Peter. Tinker Bell looked at him and whispered tearfully, _◦Have it your way then.◦_

She grabbed Winter Chime's hand and together they flew out of the hideout.

"Peter, surely you don't want her banished forever!" Harry protested, looking at Peter in disbelief.

"I did what I had to do," Peter replied. "Winter Chime might be working for Captain Hook!"

"And he might not! Besides, Tinker Bell likes him!"

"I don't care! As a leader, I have to do what's best for the group!"

"Since when have you started thinking like a grown-up?" Harry asked incredulously. Peter looked at him in shock.

"Take that back," he whispered harshly.

"No, Peter," Harry said softly. "I'm not going to take it back. You came here to not grow up, but I think you grew up a long time ago."

"TAKE IT BACK!" Peter screamed. Harry flinched and took a few steps back but shook his head.

"Are you going to banish me, too?" he mumbled, looking in Peter's eyes.

Tension filled the air and Peter felt like he was drowning in it. It hurt to see Harry looking at him like that. He didn't like it one bit. "No."

Harry gave him a sad smile. "It doesn't matter anymore. I think there's something I have to do."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"I mean, I feel like there's something that I have to do. In my world. I keep on having dreams about it."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, after everything with Tinker Bell is fixed, you should take me back to the Dursleys."

"WHAT?! I just told you that I wouldn't banish you and you still want to leave?!"

"Peter, it's got nothing to do with me wanting to leave. I have to leave. I don't know what I have to do, but I feel like it's something big. Something important," Harry explained softly. Peter stared at him with hurt in his eyes.

"If you wish it," he said softly, brokenly.

Harry looked at him sadly and hugged him. He wasn't hugged back and that hurt him. Turning around, he began to walk outside the hideout. "I'll go look for Tinker Bell and bring her back." Peter didn't answer him and he hurried out of the hideout. Harry felt his eyes water and was going to walk away when a hand covered his mouth. Harry's eyes widened and he struggled to get out of the grip when a shiny hook was presented at his throat, effectively stilling all movement.

"So, this is the boy that made Pan feel again," a dark voice mused. Harry knew it was Captain Hook and closed his eyes, wishing Peter would come save him.

_'But he won't,'_ his subconscious taunted. _'You're leaving him and he wants nothing to do with you.'_

Captain Hook turned Harry around and stared at him. His cold blue eyes scanned Harry's face, and he used his hook to pull back the fringe of Harry's hair. His eyes widened slightly at the odd lightning bolt scar at the boy's forehead. How did he get it? He ran the pad of his thumb over the scar and paused at the slightly buzzing feeling radiating from the scar. It was obviously done with dark magic and his eyes narrowed until they were almost slits. The boy looked at him with slight fear. Interesting.

"Well, you'll be coming with me," Hook mused, flashing Harry a smile that shook him. "Come, boy, we'll be going to my ship. But first…" Hook grabbed a piece of paper and a quill and ink. Harry looked at him funnily. "You are going to write a little note to Pan. Tell him you got him a goodbye present and want him to cherish it forever. Do it, or else dear little Tinker Bell will die."

Harry snapped his head over to where Hook had pointed. Tinker Bell was being held by Winter Chime. The white-haired fairy had a small dagger to her neck and she looked betrayed. Harry could understand why. He did, after all, get her banished. Harry glared at the fairy and grabbed the quill from Hook. He quickly scribbled a note, not even wanting to know why the pirate captain wrote with quill and ink instead of a pen.

"Smee, take the boy while I do this," Hook ordered. Smee babbled out a 'yes' and quickly grabbed Harry, holding him tightly so he wouldn't even bother to think about running away. Hook took the note Harry wrote and attached it to the gift, which was a necklace. Harry wasn't sure what the necklace would do, but Tinker Bell obviously did. She looked distressed and Winter Chime made sure the dagger was pressed against her flesh.

Hook placed the gift near the entrance of the hideout; it would be easy to see whenever Peter left. He smirked coldly and turned around. "Let us go to the ship. We've many things to plan."

He grabbed Harry away from Smee and proceeded to walk towards the ship, his hook against Harry's delicate throat. Despair filled Harry's being and he wished Peter disliked him enough now to not want to receive any gift. Harry wasn't sure how long they were walking, but too soon for his liking a giant ship came into view. He was shoved on board and towards the captain's quarters. Tinker Bell was abruptly grabbed from Winter Chime and thrown into a lantern-like glass container in an empty room. She pounded on it furiously and yelled obscenities at Winter Chime that made Harry blush.

"Sit, boy," Hook demanded and Harry hurried to obey, not wanting to see the pirate captain angry in any way. "Tell me, where did you get that scar from?"

Harry looked confused. He wanted to know about his scar? "I got it when my parents died in a car crash," he responded quietly.

"Don't lie to me, boy," Hook snarled, glaring furiously at him. "I can sense dark magic coming from that scar! Magic that belonged to my Lord! Now tell me, where did you get it?"

"I-I'm telling you the truth!"

Hook narrowed his eyes at Harry and grabbed at his chin. He forced Harry to look into his eyes and immediately delved into his mind. Images of his life at the Dursleys flashed in front of Hook. He growled in frustration and delved into the mind before him deeper, searching for an answer to his question. And then, he found it.

_Harry whimpered while James and Lily paled._

_"Lily, its Voldemort. Take Harry and run. Go!" he commanded._

_"But, I can fight with you," Lily protested although she was half way up the stairs._

_"No. I'll do this alone. Go!" James ducked a curse and shot a couple of his own. Lily ran to the nursery and locked herself in there with Harry. The youngest Potter whimpered. The nursery door blew off its hinges, and the man in black was standing in its place. Lily got in front of Harry._

_"I won't let you hurt him."_

_Voldemort laughed coldly. "If you don't stand aside, foolish girl, you will join your dead husband."_

_"No. You can't have my son!" Lily yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Stand aside!"_

_"No!"_

_"_Avada Kedavra_!" There was a flash of green light and Lily crumpled to the floor, dead. "This is the child that is supposed to kill me? How pathetic. Don't cry, child, you'll be joining your parents soon."_

_Voldemort yelled out the Killing Curse again, but something unusual happened. As soon as the spell hit Harry, he began to glow white. The curse backfired, causing Voldemort to scream in pain as his soul was forcibly ripped from his body. Harry received a lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead._

Hook pulled out of Harry's mind and stared at the boy with indifference. Harry clutched at his head and groaned in pain. His scar was on fire.

"Tell me, boy," Hook began, "do you know of my past with Pan?"

Harry looked at Hook and shook his head. "No."

"Well," Hook smiled, "I'll just have to tell you all about it."

-.-

Tinker Bell angrily brushed away a few loose tears. She wasn't going to cry over Winter Chime. He had used her to get to Peter, and Peter was completely right about him working for Hook. If only she hadn't been blinded enough to listen to sense, this wouldn't have happened. And poor Harry got captured and was with Hook. Standing up, Tinker Bell made her decision. She'd find a way out of here and warn Peter. She just couldn't let him put that necklace on. If he did…no! She couldn't think like that! Placing her hands against the walls of her glass confinement, Tinker Bell threw her body side to side. The lantern tipped over and fell onto the floor, shattering. Before anybody could come to investigate what happened, Tinker Bell flew out the window. She flew as fast as her wings could carry her all the way to the hideout. Hurriedly, she rushed into it and barely managed to shove the necklace out of Peter's hands.

_◦Tink?◦_ Peter croaked. His eyes were red and puffy, a sign that he'd been crying.

_◦Don't put the necklace on, Peter! It's not from Harry! Hook has Harry captured and made him write that note! The minute you put on that necklace, your magic will be sucked from you and Hook will be able to leave Neverland! And you were right about Winter Chime! I'm so sorry for not believing you, Peter. But, hurry! I don't know what Hook will do to Harry. They had me locked in a room. Hurry! Go!◦_ Tinker Bell cried, ushering Peter to get up.

_◦But, Harry wants to go home. He doesn't want to stay here with me,◦_ Peter whispered. Tinker Bell glared at him.

_◦We can deal with that later. If you don't hurry, Harry might die!◦_

Blinking out of his daze, Peter nodded his head and grabbed his sword. Tink was right. If Harry went back home, he could always visit, but if Harry was dead, he'd never be able to see him again. With a new resolve, Peter flew towards Pirate's Cove. He'd get Harry back. One way or another.

A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I'm in the middle of a flame war on YouTube with some homophobic assholes. Can you believe one of them actually called me a 'faggot'? The nerve! Anyways, this chapter is short but the next chapter is going to be long. You see, I think I'm going to be combining the next two chapters, so the next chapter may be the last one for this story. ((Can you believe it's almost complete? I feel so happy!!))

Also, the situation with the necklace and magic being sucked out will be explained in the next chapter. Everything you've been wondering about will be solved. I've had lots of questions about the Dursleys' and the Wizarding World's reactions. Well, I've had an idea about how this story would end long before I had even finished writing the first chapter and I'm going to stick with it. I think it'll be a nice surprise. Expect the sequel a week after this is finished. I want to pre-write a couple of chapters before I begin posting the story. So, please review and let me know how you like the story thus far.

P.S. Thanks goes out to Maxim, who's taking the time to go over my story. Bow down to him, if you please.

**Last thing: I've recently created an original piece called _I Fell For My Best Friend._ It's slash, of course, and if any of you are interested in reading it, it's posted on FictionPress under the same penname. :D**


	6. Chapter Six: The Truth and Endings

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling and Peter Pan belongs to J.M. Barrie. No copyright/trademark infringement is intended and no profit is being made from the making of this story.**

Chapter Six – The Truth and Endings

"What do you mean?" Harry asked softly, looking at Hook warily. The pirate captain smirked at him.

"Do get comfortable, boy," Hook responded. "We'll be here a while. Smee!"

"Yes, captain?" the white-haired pirate asked after he burst into the room.

"Fetch me some rum, Smee. And be quick about it!"

The elderly-looking pirate babbled out a 'yes' before disappearing. Several bangs later, he returned with a bottle of rum and a glass. Captain Hook practically snatched it away and helped himself, sipping at the alcohol and swirling it around his glass. He narrowed his eyes. Where to start, where to start?

"How much do you know of Peter's past, boy?" Hook asked Harry, noting how the boy winced slightly.

"He ran away and came here. He didn't want to grow up," Harry replied softly, looking at the pirate captain with poorly concealed fear.

"That's it? The infamous Peter Pan told you nothing else?" Hook asked snidely. At Harry's frightened look, he smirked nastily. "And here I thought you both were close."

"We _are_ close," Harry burst out before he shut his mouth and mentally berated himself. It wasn't smart to talk back to the captain when he had a hook for a hand.

Captain Hook laughed cruelly. "Of course you are. That's why you know so much about him." Silence met his statement. "I thought so. Now, since Pan hasn't told you anything of his life, I will. Interrupt me and I'll cut out your tongue, understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Harry whispered, looking at Hook fearfully.

"Good. Now where to begin… Well, let's start with the beginning. Contrary to imbecilic Muggle beliefs, magic exists. A very long time ago, there were very four powerful witches and wizards. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Together they created a school they later named Hogwarts. Now, when they were deciding how to admit students into their school, they had different ideas. Gryffindor," Hook spat, "wanted to let everybody into the school—including filthy Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers. Slytherin, who was the strongest and purest of the four, wanted students to be chosen based on their blood purity and status. In the end, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sided with Gryffindor. Slytherin, who felt magical learning should be kept in Pureblood families, decided later to leave the school.

"Pan was supposed to go to Hogwarts. You see, his family were Purebloods and very adept in the art of Potion making. But, instead, Pan ran away like a coward. He failed to uphold Pureblood traditions and ran from his duty. He is a disgrace to all Purebloods." Captain Hook paused and took a sip of his rum, swiveling the glass around before he continued. "Eventually, the Pan line died out. Decades later, a very strong wizard started to come to power. He planned on exterminating the filth of Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers from the Wizarding world. Lord Voldemort had many followers, myself included. Any respecting Pureblood followed the Dark Lord; he had many great ideas and ambitions for the World. After all, those Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers reproduced even _more_ of their kind and brought their filthy customs over to our world. In no time at all, there would be no one pure left. Something had to be done. Before my Lord rose to power, nobody knew where Pan had gone. My Lord was the one to figure out that there was, indeed, still a Pan alive. Pan was then expected to leave Neverland and join the Dark Lord's ranks. He was to learn Potions and become the Dark Lord's Potions Master. Instead, that blood traitor stayed in Neverland and thus dared to mock the Dark Lord by his refusing to accept a wonderful opportunity!"

Captain Hook's lips curled into a snarl. "So, my Lord gave me the privilege of being the one to exterminate Pan. After all, he was expendable. There were other Purebloods adept in the art of Potion making that would jump at the chance at serving the Dark Lord. Pan's defiance and disrespect cost him his life. Cowardly, he decided to run away to Neverland again. He hadn't anticipated me following him, but I did. However, as I passed through to Neverland, something happened. That blasted door that connected the two worlds sucked my magic. It left me defenseless and unable to return to my Lord. Neverland is a magical destination and one can only pass through with _good intentions_," Hook said mockingly, sneering. "That is the reason my magic was taken. Pan still has his magic, and when he opens the little present _you_ gave him, he'll find a necklace. Do you know what this necklace will do?"

Harry shook his head. "N-No."

"The necklace is a magical artifact that was used in the time of the great founders. When Pan puts on the necklace, it will steal his magic and soul," Hook smirked. "Whoever wears the necklace will be able to use the magic, and as soon as I get it, I will be able to finally leave this place and return to my Lord. Ah, and that brings on another matter of concern." Hook leveled Harry with a glare. "What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter," Harry murmured, looking at the pirate captain warily.

"Potter, huh? So, you're a blood traitor as well."

"But, I'm not magical…" Harry whispered fearfully.

"I care not for your insecurities or doubts. You are indeed a wizard as your surname is Potter. It explains why my Lord went after your family and why he killed your parents. The Potters have always been blood traitors! Muggle-lovers! They mock Pureblood customs and traditions by marrying filth in a traditional bonding ceremony. They have the gall to reproduce and spawn _**more**_ filth! I've no doubt you're the product of such blasphemy! It's a good thing my Lord killed your parents, although why he failed to kill you is a mystery. I can't fathom how a child, a mere baby, could defeat the most powerful wizard of all-time. Whatever the reason, I will kill you and help return my Lord to his former glory. No, wait," Hook murmured, his eyes taking on a glint that Harry did not like as a nasty smirk stretched across his face. "I'll give you to him. Oh, yes, my Lord shall be pleased. He'll kill you himself and I'll be promoted within the ranks."

"But, my parents died in a car crash!" Harry blurted out. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said so themselves! They said magic doesn't exist!"

The pirate captain slammed his hook on the desk mere centimeters away from Harry's hand. "Magic _does_ exist, boy," Hook hissed. "The place you are in is a magical domain and magic is happening all around you this very moment. I assume you've been to the mermaids, correct?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "And I'm sure they showed you a bit of their magic, yes?" Harry nodded once more. "And still you doubt? Pathetic! It is no matter, however. After I bring my Lord back to his glory, you'll be dead."

The room fell silent as Hook drank the rest of his rum and Harry shook silently at the promise of his premature death. Before any words could be spoken, not that they were going to in this moment of silent contemplation, Smee burst through the door with a couple of bruises on his elderly face.

"Captain, it's Pan!" the pirate wheezed.

"What?!" Hook bellowed, slamming his glass on the table and effectively shattering it. Harry flinched at the noise, but looked rather hopeful at that statement.

"It's true, Captain! Pan and those blasted Lost Boys came aboard not even three minutes ago!" Smee babbled.

"What of the necklace? Is the necklace in his possession?"

"No, Captain. Not that I could see. And Miss Tinker Bell was with him, Captain!"

Furious, Hook stormed over to a grandiose bureau and opened it. Inside were many hooks and swords of great value and he carefully chose a golden hook and a sword. The sword was obviously made at a very early date. It had a long steel blade with intricate designs engraved in it. There were also designs engraved in the very handle of the sword along with the letters J.A.B. Hook attached the sheath at his hip and switched his hooks. With a slight snarl, the pirate captain reached over and yanked Harry out of the chair. Hook kicked Smee to the side and walked out of his quarters, holding Harry at hook-point. The fighting immediately ceased as Harry came into view.

"You go too far, Hook," Peter spat, glaring furiously at the pirate captain.

"I haven't gone far enough, Pan. Drop your weapon or the boy gets his pretty little throat slashed," Hook sneered, pressing the hook even further against Harry's delicate neck. He winced as a little drop of blood began to travel downward. Peter's jaw stiffened and his hand clenched and unclenched around the handle of his sword. When it felt like an eternity had passed, Peter harshly threw down his sword. With a quick motion, the Lost Boys also threw down their weapons. Laughing and jeering, the pirate crew wasted no time in capturing the boys and taunting them.

◦Winter Chime, apprehend Tinker Bell or poor little Summer Chime dies.◦ With a nod of Hook's head, Smee pulled out a glass case that had a small, golden-haired fairy. Her hair was more than a little disheveled and aside from dirt on her face, she appeared unharmed. Tinker Bell felt her whole world fall apart.

'_Is that his mate? Is that why they share the same surname?'_ she thought to herself as Winter Chime almost gently held a small dagger at her throat. He didn't meet her eyes as Tinker Bell glared furiously at him, easily using her righteous anger to hide the pain and betrayal she felt flowing through her entire being.

Hook smirked viciously. "Interesting, Pan, how you feel for this boy. Tell me, what's so different about him? Is it these big green eyes of his?"

Peter glared at Hook. "That doesn't concern you," he bit out through clenched teeth.

"Ah, ah," Hook said softly as he pressed the hook harder against Harry's neck. "Be careful what you say; my hook might slip and accidentally kill him. It'd be a shame if he died." Of course, Pan didn't need to know how important the boy was in his ambition to bring back his Lord. "Now, answer the question."

"I don't know," Peter said finally, unable to look into Harry's pleading eyes.

"You don't know?" Hook scoffed. "Among all the other boys you've taken, you've taught this one to fight and to fly. You've built him a little house and you've taken him to see the Mermaids and the Indians. Now, now, don't look so shocked, Pan. You're not the only one with eyes throughout Neverland. So, again, what's so special about this boy? Do you find him _cute_?"

The pirates laughed cruelly.

"No answer? Aw, you _do_ find him cute. That's so…_disgusting_," Hook sneered. His lips twisted into a grotesque version of a smile and his cold blue eyes glimmered. "Tell me, Pan, have you told this boy of your past?"

Peter's eyes widened fractionally. "Harry doesn't need to know my past; it's irrelevant!"

"Ah, it's too bad I've already taken the liberty of discussing it with him. The poor boy didn't even know of the Pureblood inheritance you turned your back on. For a Potter, he's not that bright. Then again, his blood isn't Pure so that's expected."

"Potter?" Peter asked softly, finding it slightly difficult to swallow.

"From your reaction, I gather you hadn't a clue you picked up another blood traitor. Well, isn't this precious," Hook snickered viciously. "Now, unless you want poor little Potter here to walk the plank, you'll put on that necklace you received."

"Peter, don't!" Harry said, speaking for the first time. "Don't put on the necklace! Once you do, your magic and your soul will be sucked o—" Harry gasped in pain as the hook was pressed harder against his skin, causing blood to slowly trickle down his neck.

"Shut up," Hook hissed, lips curled in a snarl, "unless you wish to meet a death too soon for you to fulfill your purpose!"

"Don't hurt him! I don't have the blasted necklace with me, you barmy old codger!" Peter yelled furiously.

Tossing Harry to a nearby pirate, Hook unsheathed his sword and charged at Peter. As if he were anticipating the move, Peter picked up his fallen sword and side-stepped the attack. Without preamble, Peter was in the air and jeering at Hook. He taunted the pirate captain until Hook was too furious to do anything more than swing his sword wildly. Harry struggled against the pirate that was holding him. He quickly stomped hard on the pirate's foot and bit down on his arm. The pirate yelped in pain and Harry swung around. Glaring, he pulled his fist back and punched the pirate in the nose. The pirate fell down and Harry shook his aching fist wildly, discovering that punching people in the face was so _not_ as painless as it looked on the telly. The Lost Boys took their example from Harry and soon an all-out brawl occurred. Harry ran into Hook's private quarters and opened the bureau, grabbing a rather sharp sword.

Smee dropped the glass case as he ducked for cover and tried to avoid the rocks being pelted at him. The case shattered and Winter Chime immediately flew to his sister's side, scooping her up in his arms. Tinker Bell watched, feeling her heart shatter into a million tiny pieces as the glass confinement had. She started to turn around and fly away when she heard Summer Chime speak.

◦_Brother, I knew you'd come for me!◦_ she cried out, throwing her arms around Winter Chime's neck.

◦_Of course I came for you! You're my little sister; I'll always come and get you! I'm so sorry I let you get taken in the first place. It'll never happen again, I swear it!◦_

Tinker Bell paused, her eyes narrowed as she quickly contemplated the situation. Summer Chime was apparently Winter Chime's little sister, something happened to cause them to separate, Winter Chime hadn't betrayed her in _that_ aspect, and at the moment the others were in need of her help. Without so much as a glance backwards, Tinker Bell flew around several pirates and threw dust in their eyes, effectively blinding them temporarily. This was the only opening the Lost Boys needed to knock the men unconscious.

Hook blocked one of Peter's thrusts and made one of his own. Loathed he was to admit it, but Pan was a worthy opponent in sword-fighting. Of course, he was much better with years of experience honing his movements. With a nasty grin, Hook opened his mouth to begin the psychological abuse he so wanted to lash out.

"I wonder what Pan Sr. would have said if he knew his son feels for another boy," he mused aloud, easily side-stepping another attack. Peter faltered slightly before his face became one of indifference. "It's too bad he'll never find out," Hook continued. "After all, _everyone_ knows after you left, your _poor_ mum died of a broken heart and your father followed her shortly."

"Shut up," Peter hissed, swinging his sword at Hook.

"I wonder what Potter would think if he knew you felt for him in that aspect. His upbringing screams 'Muggle' and _everybody_ knows how _accepting_ they are of these types of situations," Hook sneered, a malicious glint in his eye. "Potter probably already knows. Maybe that's why he decided to leave you."

"SHUT UP!" Peter bellowed, swinging his sword around savagely. "Harry wouldn't do that! He wouldn't care about something like that! He's not that kind of person; stop talking about him!"

"Sad, isn't it? How Potter would rather grow up than spend eternity in this damned place with you. He plans to grow up and leave you behind, _alone_!"

Peter gasped in pain as Hook's fist planted itself in his stomach. His sword was wrenched from his grip and he was knocked down to his knees. Hook grinned victoriously as he pulled on Peter's hair and the fighting was once again ceased. Harry looked at the scene with something akin to disbelief on his face. Taking advantage of the dazed children, the pirate crew immediately gained the upper hand once more. Hook wrapped his hands around Peter's neck and squeezed. Peter's eye widened and he desperately clutched Hook's hands in a weak attempt to get him to loosen his grip.

"You'll pay for your transgressions against the Dark Lord, blood traitor," Hook snarled. Peter began to see spots in front of his vision and wheezed weakly.

Harry watched the scene with wide eyes and he struggled against the pirate that held him. He had to help Peter like Peter helped him. If it hadn't been for the other boy, he would've never been able to come to Neverland. He would've stayed in the Dursleys and waited impatiently for them to return. With a steely determination he had never before experienced, Harry wrenched himself out of the pirate's grasp. He immediately ran towards Hook, sword drawn. Hook threw Peter down on the floor, finally relinquishing the grip he had on his throat, and pulled out his sword from its sheath, turning around and blocking Harry's move easily. It wasn't much of a battle to gain the upper hand. Hook used his own sword to knock Harry's out of his hand and he hit Harry's head with the handle of his. Harry let out a small noise of pain as he fell onto the floor, clutching his head.

"Foolish boy! My Lord will take great pleasure in killing you, but I'm sure he won't mind you missing a limb or two. This is what should happen to _all_ filthy blood traitors, Muggles, and Muggle-lovers!"

The next few moments happened in quick succession. Everything seemed to move in a slower pace than before; Harry saw the sword coming down on him and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, instead of a blinding, mind-numbing pain he was sure to feel at the loss of his arm or perhaps his leg, he felt _nothing_. Absolutely nothing and, confused as he was, Harry opened his eyes to see what the pirate captain did exactly. Needless to say, he was completely shocked to see Peter standing in front of him with a sword now in his chest. Peter stumbled back a little as Hook practically ripped the sword out of Peter's body and felt himself collapse. Harry managed—just barely—to catch Peter without getting squished himself. Harry's eyes filled with tears that he was not able to hold back and they trickled down his face onto Peter's.

"Alas, Pan was a worthy opponent," Hook said almost contritely. The smirk on his face angered Harry.

The small boy felt _something_ build up in him; something that coursed through his veins and his entire being. As he gazed down at Peter's still body, shallow breathing, he felt cold fury he had never before experienced fill him up. Harry glared at Hook furiously as his body shook with his emotions. Peter opened his eyes slightly and absentmindedly realized that his head was in Harry's lap and Harry's shaking hands were clutching his shoulders. His own hand weakly went up to grasp Harry's, unaware that that small action was _very_ significant and helped Harry in ways he wouldn't know. Hook took a step closer, eyes gleaming with malicious intent, sword drawn to finish what he had done.

Angrily, Harry screamed, "GET AWAY FROM US!"

His rage instantly drained from him; the thing that had filled him up was his magic and as it was expelled, it took on a form of its own. Harry watched in awe as his magic, in the form of a stag, started to throw pirates off the ship before charging at Hook. The pirate captain looked aghast as he was thrown off his own ship into the water. The stag walked over to Peter and Harry before it melted into Peter. The wound he had received was soon gone and Peter felt better than he ever had. Quickly Peter, Harry, the Lost Boys, and the fairies ran to the edge of the ship and looked at Hook who was attempting to stay above the water.

"MARK MY WORDS, BOY, THE DARK LORD WILL RETURN TO HIS GLORY AND YOU'LL BE MURDURED LIKE THE BLOOD TRAITOR YOU ARE!" Hook screamed furiously.

_Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock_

Hook's body froze and his expression immediately became one of pure, unadulterated fear. His mouth seemed to tremble as he looked over to his far right with glassy eyes. The crocodile that had haunted him for so long almost smirked, if a crocodile could, and leisurely swam over to him. Hook let out a shriek of terror and tried vainly to swim faster than he was going. His large coat and his boots were holding him down, but in his panic-stricken state he didn't seem to notice. The crocodile swam under the water and Harry flinched as Hook let out one last scream before he was pulled below the glossy surface.

The ship was quiet for a few moments before the Lost Boys let out cries of rejoice as Peter's arch nemesis was defeated at last. Peter smiled thankfully at Harry and gave the boy a hug, causing his cheeks to redden ever-so-slightly. Never-the-less, Harry returned the hug with the same enthusiasm and joy Peter had.

Winter Chime swallowed thickly and flew over to Tinker Bell. She looked at him with a pain in her eyes that hurt him deeply. ◦_I…I'm sorry,◦ _he whispered.

◦_Why didn't you tell me?◦_ she asked after a few moments of silence had passed between them.

◦_I couldn't. Hook had my little sister captive and I had to do anything he said or she would've died. I never wanted to hurt or deceive you like I did, but I had no other option.◦_

Tinker Bell sighed softly. ◦_Was everything a lie?◦_

◦_No,◦_ Winter Chime answered. ◦_I really do enjoy spending time with you, and maybe, if you wanted, we could start all over. Hi, I'm Winter Chime.◦_ He held out his hand nervously and watched as she merely looked at it. Just when he was about to withdraw it, she grasped it gently.

◦_I'm Tinker Bell,◦_ she said, giving him a small smile. Winter Chime returned it ten-fold.

The two fairies looked at each other and before they knew it, their faces were getting closer and closer. Their lips brushed against each others before Tinker Bell threw all caution out the window and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss that sent tingles up and down their small bodies. They were interrupted by a cough and turned to see everybody looking at them.

Summer Chime cocked an eyebrow. ◦_What exactly happened while I was away?◦_ she asked, causing a slight flush to appear on the two older fairies' faces.

◦I'm glad you two made up, but I need to take Harry home,◦ Peter said tightly. His heart clenched painfully at the reminder of Harry leaving and Hook's words immediately resounded in his head.

"_Sad, isn't it? How Potter would rather grow up than spend eternity in this damned place with you. He plans to grow up and leave you behind, __**alone**__!"_

Taking a deep breath and focusing solely on the feelings he had when Harry spent time with him, Peter gently lead the smaller boy into the air and started back to Surrey. Harry and Summer Chime were talking, so not to end their conversation prematurely, Winter Chime and Tinker Bell followed Peter and Harry. In no time at all, they were almost at Number 4, Privet Drive and Harry frowned at the thought of what the Dursleys would say at him being out too long. A part of him told him they wouldn't care; he was only a nuisance to them, after all. Another part of him reminded him of the conversation he and Tinker Bell had before she was banished.

◦_Time flows slower in your world than in here. Peter thought he could go see his parents again after he had spent a while in here. He hadn't realized the flow of time was different so when he went to go back, it was as if he had only just left. His parents were looking for him and he flew back to Neverland. The next time he went back, his parents were gone and the line had died out. After that, he started making regular visits outside of Neverland so that he could stay updated on what had happened. And that's when Hook found him,◦_ she had said.

"We're here," Peter said softly, pulling Harry out of his reverie. They landed softly in the backyard of the Dursley residence and Harry bit his lip.

"Peter, please know that I'm not leaving Neverland because I want to," he said gently, looking straight into Peter's eyes.

"I know. You said you had a gut feeling about something you needed to do," Peter responded.

"Yes, that. If it hadn't been for this feeling that I'm needed here, I would love to stay with you." They were silent for a few moments. "Say, why were you shocked to find out my last name?"

Peter's cheeks stained red. "My nanny was a Potter. She was very kind and now that I think about it, you're a lot like her."

"What was her name?"

"Abigail," Peter said. "Had I known you were also a wizard, I would've taught you all the magical theory I know."

"Hey, I have a question." At Peter's look, he continued. "What exactly is a Muggle? Captain Hook kept talking about them."

"Muggles are people that don't have magic."

Harry scrunched his brow. "So, my aunt and uncle are Muggles?"

"Probably."

An awkward silence passed over them before Harry jumped on Peter and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

Peter returned the hug and blushed when Harry gave him a peck on the cheek. He gently drifted in the air and Harry smiled at him tearfully. Turning around, he made his way back into the house.

"Harry!"

The small boy spun around. "Yes, Peter?"

"Make sure you don't forget me while you're growing up, alright?"

Harry smiled softly. "Forget you? Never."

Beaming, Peter turned around and made the journey back to Neverland. Harry had the feeling that he'd see the other boy one day, and he couldn't wait. Walking into the house, Harry quickly went back upstairs to the room he had occupied before his little adventure and waited. Not even five minutes later, the Dursleys came home from their family outing. Harry was left alone and he went to sleep with a smile on his face. The next day along with his eleventh birthday and came a letter from a school that sounded _very_ familiar. And so, as his adventure to and from Neverland ended, a new one began.

A/N: Gah! It's finished!! I'm bawling like a **baby** right now. Thanks to everybody that's stuck through with this and thanks to Maxim who made sure this flowed smoothly! I'm so happy that so many people enjoyed this story. The sequel, _Always_, will be out soon. I have three chapters pre-written and I'm re-reading them to make sure I haven't any embarrassing typos. Please review and let me know what you think of the ending!!

**_I'm quite terrible at writing action scenes, so please let me know what you thought of the one in this chapter. Also, I hope you liked how I meshed the two worlds together. Your opinion is appreciated._**


End file.
